


Shop Space

by Caradee



Category: The Avengers (2012), Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Crack Pairing, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, F/M, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, Pining, Stalking, charles has a twin, shaw is a creep, the children are over protective, wesley is overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/Caradee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fic based on this kink meme prompt = http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8074.html?thread=17378442#t17378442</p>
<p>Charles and Erik break up but still meet at their favorite coffee shop and manage a completely friendly relationship. The kids who work the coffee shop don't understand it, Charles' overprotective twin brother doesn't understand it, and even Charles doesn't understand it. Then, Erik shows up with a new date, someone who seems to be everything that Charles is not. </p>
<p>How will the Professor handle the surprising heartbreak that comes seeing Erik with someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: As I said, this is a crack fic. I wrote it on a whim and had WAY to much fun with it. (Probably shouldn't have done that one finals week, right?) 
> 
> Anyway my usual beta was out so someone new had to look at it. I'll probably come back with corrections but this week is too crazy. Please enjoy, and all mistakes are my own. - Its late, I hope everything looks alright. Ughghgh going to bed now.

Not two days after their break up Charles runs into Erik at the on campus coffee shop. He freezes up with one foot in the door and the other still barely touching the outside concrete, but the familiar sight of Erik’s lean perfect back makes him trip up. He shouldn’t have expected anything less. Hell’s Coffee was their favorite place when they were dating, it made coffee the exact way Erik liked and had a variety of tea that Charles enjoyed to pick from.

Still, his first reaction upon seeing Erik is to turn around and walk right out of the shop to avoid the necessary post-breakup awkward meeting.

Unfortunately for him, it’s Raven and Sean manning the cash register, two of the loudest and chattiest workers employed to serve coffee. And unfortunately they saw him before Charles could make his escape.

“Yo Professor X.” Sean is the one who calls out, and waves frantically as if Charles could miss his bouncy mop of red hair.

His retreat foiled, Charles rolled his shoulders and stepped fully into the shop. At Sean’s call Raven’s head peeked up from where she had been hidden behind the coffee machine. Her pink lips pulled into a bright smile, while Charles took in her newest hair color for the week. Blonde- she looked good blonde, but then again Raven looked good in whatever change she did to herself. One week it was color contacts, the next it was a short bob, and one month she pierced her nose but that phase was thankfully over.

She had a soft spot for Charles since he first taught her Genetics 101 when she was a freshman. At the time, it was possible that she had a crush on him which would explain why she tried to chat him up after class and please him with her grades on the tests. But he only saw a bright pupil , a possible candidate to major in his field. As time went on, he saw Raven as a little sibling. He kept interest in what was going on in her life, just as much as she did his. Working at Charles’ favorite coffee shop meant they had regular gossip sessions.

Seeing her, gave him the strength to march towards the cash register, right beside where Erik stood and put on a bright smile, “Morning all.”

“It’s unusual to see you here without Erik.,” Raven said eyeing the German professor with a tilted smile, “We were getting worried.”

Of course they didn’t know about the break up yet, Charles had hardly been out of his apartment since then. He gave Erik a sideways glance and saw that he was frowning while staring at the mug set up for sale. It would have to be an awkward discussion that would be set for another awkward time . “Well I’m here now, give me the usual Sean.”

“Yes sir,” Sean gave him a quick salute before his fingers were busy typing in the order. The machine made a loud clang as it printed the receipt. “Will that be all?”

“You know it will.” Charles said just as Raven put a steaming cup of black coffee in front of Erik.

“Just how you like it _Professor_ Lehnsehrr.” She said, emphasizing the use of Erik’s official name the way she always did on the job. Sebastian Shaw, the owner of the coffee shop, had stressed her polite attitude towards older employees one evening while giving Erik a direct look. Meanwhile, he said nothing when the kids referred to Charles by first name or even nickname. Both Raven and Erik had hated the new rule, that was, until she discovered how much Erik hated being referred to as Professor Lehnsehrr. Then it was just Erik hating the rule.

In the classroom, he was Herr Lehnsehrr. Outside, he was Erik. In Hell’s Coffee he was Professor Lehnsehrr. He’d never really explained to Charles why he hated the title so vehemently, the brunet guessed it may have had something to do with the fact that Shaw had issued it as a rule. Erik hated the owner with every fiber in his body. Another thing he never truly explained.

Erik frowned at Raven’s words but took his coffee none-the-less. Charles was slightly surprised when he stayed in place, instead of immediately making a run for the door. He just stood by uncomfortably, sipping his coffee.

Charles pocketed his hands and tried not to look as uneasy as he felt. “I thought you have class at this time…” he said sparingly, giving Erik another crucial look.

The taller man shrugged, “They have a paper to turn in today. So I gave them the class period off.”

“Herr Lehnsehrr giving his students a break? Are you also giving extra credit now?” he said the words with a smile. As soon as he said them, he realized what once would have been taken as a joke, could easily be seen a bitter jab now.

Turning to give Erik an apologetic look, Charles was taken aback when he saw the usual wide smile tugging at his ex’s lips. “Hardly Charles, I’m not you,” Erik said.

A huff of laughter escaped him, “Me?” Charles looked around for support as he retorted, “Are you implying that I’m soft on my students.”

“Why don’t we ask them…” Erik tilted his head towards Raven and Sean who were running behind the counter, busy. But not so busy that they couldn’t yell over their shoulders.

“I didn’t study once!”

“You’re the best Professor!”

“Raven I know you studied so stop lying! And Sean…er, thank you, I suppose.” Charles sighed before pressing his face into his palms.

Laughter followed after him, that familiar deep chuckle . And just like that, the situation was defused. It was almost surreal how he and Erik still had their chemistry together without being… together.

Their light banter and quiet talk about classes didn’t change much. The only difference presented itself when they had to depart and didn’t exchange a goodbye kiss.

It was strange, but not nearly as bad as Charles thought it would be. The things he didn’t take account for, were the things that could always get worse.

\---

“So let me get this straight,” Raven said waving her straw through the air and spilling the remains of her ice mocha across the table. Alex Summers turned from cleaning the table and glared. Raven shot a look right back before turning her attention back to Charles, “He says he needs a break and you just agree with him? That happened last week?”

Charles fidgeted under her gaze, “Well, we haven’t really had time to catch up love, and every time I’m here he’s here as well.”

“That’s just the point Charles. I thought you two were still dating! You two sure were acting like it.” She exclaimed loud enough for Alex, at the other table, to look over again and call out, “What? The Professor and Erik broke up?”

“Later Summers,” Raven snapped before taking a loud gulp of her drink.

Charles sighed, “It just happened so suddenly. I could tell he was getting a little distant, nothing big. Then one day, he just said it and I just agreed because… well, there’s really nothing I could do to change his mind- is there?”

“You could at least ask him why?” Raven said.

“He told me why.”

She rolled her eyes at that, “Sure the old ‘I just need a break’ excuse. News-flash Charles, that is not the reason.”

He straightened his shoulders and tried to pretend that the statement didn’t hurt. “I know that. To be honest, I think he was just getting nervous. We were getting pretty serious you know two years together and…” Charles cast a look around the shop. He saw that Alex was trying to pick up a girl on her laptop and Darwin was ringing up another person’s order. “We… were talking about moving in together, at least I was. Maybe that scared him away. Made him want to reevaluate if I’m what he really wants.”

“Charles,” Raven sighed, her entire body curling forward in sheer exasperation read across her face, “Of course you’re what he wants. You’re what anybody would want. Smart, kind, considerate, loved by teachers and students alike,” a grin formed on her face as she added, “great at parties.”

“Yes, thank you,” Charles interrupted reaching for his own tea and brining it up to his lips, “You forget to mention that I’m an absolute slob at home, usually run late for everything, and I tend to fall asleep everywhere that isn’t the bed.” All three of those reasons were things he knew rubbed Erik the wrong way in their relationship. Particularly the last one, since it put a damper on their sex lives the last months. But Charles was preparing for his PhD, which resulted in long hours on the couch or at his desk. On one occasion, he fell asleep on the living room floor of Erik’s apartment, notes stern all around him.

Raven shook her head at his list, “Everyone has their faults Charles. I’m just saying if he broke up with you because he had to make sure you were the one” she made a face and put the last part up in quotation marks, “then fuck him. He ruined a good thing.”

The words had a strange sense of warmth to them that made Charles smile, “Thank you dear, but it’s fine- really. Our relationship seems unhindered by this whole thing.”

A sour look crossed Raven’s face again as she muttered, “That’s what I’m worried about.”

Charles pointedly ignored her.

\---

Telling Raven was the easy part, she would make sure the rest of the city knew he was back on the market within the day. It was telling his obnoxiously over protective twin brother that was the real problem, which explained why he waited a full week before picking up the phone and dialing Wesley’s number.

As always, it rang a good while before someone picked it up. It was always 50/50 who answered the phone. This time it was Logan. “Hello?”

“Logan, hello. It’s Charles.”

He heard the other man make a gruff noise in greeting. “You want your brother?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” He smiled even though no one could see it; old habits are hard to break even over the phone.

“Alright,” there was a long pause before Logan was back, “Just waved him in. He’ll be a moment.”

“Was he outside?”

“Yeah, target practice. Wes just bought of new gun.”

“How… like him.” Charles’ smile shrank just slightly at the topic of his brother’s favorite hobby. As far as twins went, they were as opposite as could be.

Charles, the younger had always been quiet and shy. Fell asleep in the library curled around a fort of books, while Wesley would fall asleep outdoors under the stars. Charles at least could relate to their father, while he had been alive, his brother had always felt out of place. Their mother was always dressing them in uncomfortable suits, giving them etiquette classes, and training them for a proper lifestyle of the socially elite.

Then their father had died and Wesley found his place playing the role of big brother. Charles especially remembered his twin being attached to his hip when Kurt and Cain Marko moved into their home. Cain had tried to bully them once and Wesley, three years younger and twice as small, had pushed the brute back and giving him a black eye.

Then the second biggest difference was that Charles was always non-confrontational and Wesley who could do nothing but confront.

When they turned eighteen, Charles fulfilled his mother’s wish of attending a good university and getting a science degree, like his father. Wesley opted out of college and decided to hit the road. Charles had worried about him for years; especially when his brother informed him he bought his first gun and was making money doing cage fights in the middle of nowhere.

There he had met Logan, the first person besides Charles who Wesley could relate to. They had been living together for nearly three years and insisted there was nothing going on.

_“That’s your thing Charles, not mine.”_ Wesley had laughed, but it had been an uncomfortable laugh.

Charles had only met Logan once; when he and Erik had gone up into the mountains to visit Wesley’s cabin. The man was nothing like he expected, which would have been a dirty animal looking creature who snarled and possibly slept in a hammock. Logan was incredibly good looking, playing off the rugged lumberjack look in spades. He didn’t snarl, but he did grunt, and he also slept in a comfortable looking bed that he claimed to have made himself. Charles got along famously with Logan. Wesley did not so much with Erik.

This is why Charles waited a week to call and give his brother the ‘good news.’

“Sup!” a heavily American accent answered the phone, “Charlie?”

“Hello Wes.” Charles cradled the receiver closer to his ear and bent his head fondly towards it, “How are you?”

“Great,” his twin exclaimed, “Logan told you I got a new gun? It’s a shotgun, I’ve never had one of them before, but he says he can teach me to hunt.”

Charles ignored the rolling in his stomach at the thought of hunting animals. He hummed in agreement though, not to flatten his brother’s enthusiasm. “That sounds… lovely.”

“So what’s wrong?”

“What?” Charles forced a laugh at the question, “Why does something have to be wrong?”

“Well it doesn’t have to be. I mean you do call to check in sometimes like a worried mother hen,” Wesley laughed, “but that’s generally on the weekend and today is a week day. Which means… something is wrong.”

“Very perceptive,” Charles said trying to keep the pout out of his voice. He heard his brother’s breathy laughter again and took a moment to appreciate it. Wesley’s laughs were sparse and usual saved for him alone. Taking a deep breath he began, “Erik broke up with me.”

“What?” he could hear Wesley shift on the other end of the phone, “When? Why?”

“Oh you know he just needed a break I guess. It happened about a week ago.” The last part was added in a quick rush of words, but Wesley still caught everyone one of them.

The string of curses and words came out just as expected. Fast as lightning and with a certain fluid grace only Wesley could accomplish. “A week ago? That bastard! What the fuck man! Why didn’t you tell me? I mean what a complete fucking bastard! What the fuck!”

In the background, he could barely hear Logan over Wesley’s muttering, “What happened?”

“Erik dumped him!” Wesley replied, and once again in the background Logan’s voice answered, “The fuck?”

“I’ll kill him,” snarled Charles’ twin, finally taking a pause in his questions to address the real issue at hand.

“There’s really no need to, things are strangely fine on this end.”

“Strangely fine?” Wesley sounded more then a little suspicious, “define that for me.”

“I mean, it happened a week ago and since then we’ve run into each other at the coffee shop, and it hasn’t been awkward. In fact one could say we’ve been friendly.”

_“Friendly?_ ” his brother achieved a new pitch on the word, and he even managed to throw in a Logan like scoff as he said, “That’s all you Charlie. A person isn’t supposed to be friendly to an ex. You’re supposed to treat them like the plague, talk about how much you don’t need them, and how glad you are that they’re gone.”

Charles frowned at the phone, “And you would know that how?” he asked, trying not to openly point out that his brother’s track of past relationships that totaled zero.

Wesley made another nonsensical noise and quickly changed the subject, “Do you want me to come down there?”

“Again, you’re over reacting. I said everything is fine.”

A strange silence hung over the line, which was disconcerting. Wesley was hardly ever quiet and if he was it was never for long. He blinked slowly, but waited for whatever it was that his twin needed such a long time to gather his wits for.

Then Wesley’s accented voice carried through the line, softer then Charles ever remembered hearing it in years, “Charles, you were… pretty serious about him. Are you sure everything is okay? Because I know you put on that smile for everyone else, but you don’t have to with me.” Another pause and then even softer, Wesley said, “You can tell me if you need anything. That’s what big brothers are for.”

The tone on the other end of line made Charles hesitate for a moment. As he quietly considered his true feelings over the whole break up.

“I’ll be fine Wes,” he finally answered.

Wesley seemed satisfied with the truth at last, “Alright, call if you want me there. You know I won’t hesitate…”

“Of course,” Charles said and then swiftly changed the topic back to his brother’s growing collection of guns, a topic that managed to be less awkward.

\---

After eight months of the same old routines, Charles was just beginning to think he was okay with single life. It meant a lot less sex, yes, but it also meant a lot more time that he could dedicated to his PhD, which kept him plenty busy. He only saw Erik on their few run-ins at the coffee shop and they always made nice and exchanged pleasantries. Erik occasionally questioned how his doctorate was going and Charles ventured to ask about Erik’s family.

The children who worked at Hell’s Coffee gave them stern looks whenever they were pleasant. Angel made sure they knew her opinion with constant eye rolls and making Erik’s coffee less then warm. Sean gave what he considered to be a disapproving look, but really it just made the boy cross-eyed and red faced. Raven acted normal enough, but told Charles later that she spat in Erik’s coffee once, just as a little pay back.

Charles rolled his eyes at all the antics, but knew they were still young. It was to be expected. Over time, they did forgive Erik it seemed because they acted normally enough. And it was right around this time that things got… complicated.

Charles rushed into the coffee shop, a loose scarf draped around his neck and shoulders. New York was becoming chilled and snow was beginning to fall even in early November. He wore his usual aged pea coat and balanced his stack of genetic books in his arms. He was two weeks away from presenting his doctorate and his level of stress was at its peek.

Three people were crammed behind the small counter; Raven, Alex, and Angel were the unlucky victims today. It was Sunday and one of the busiest days for the coffee shop with people coming in after church and students trying to get a head start on their final papers before Thanksgiving Break.

He pushed through the crowd to the end of the line. An elderly couple, making their way out, brushed against him roughly making Charles bump into the man in front of him in line. “Oh terribly sorry,” he murmured, holding up a hand in apology.

“No problem, really.”

“Charles?”

The first voice was a mystery, but the one that followed wasn’t. Charles looked up and saw Erik smiling at him just ahead. “Oh Erik, busy day isn’t it?” he gave his own smile, and noticed how the man in front of him shifted to move closer to Erik, getting a better look at Charles as he did so.

Erik nodded, “The usual for Sunday.”

This was strange to say because Erik hated coming to Hell’s on Sundays because of the crowd.

The man in front of Charles looked at Erik and smiled. “Usual? Does that mean this place is always this packed?”

“No, it’s generally pretty quiet Erik answered, giving his friend a knowing nod and smug smile. It was then that it dawned on Charles that the two knew each other and were more then making casual conversation between strangers. Because- heck, Erik never made casual conversation with people he didn’t know.

He took in the stranger with curious blue eyes, sleek black hair, well shaped nose, and slender features. He was roughly the same height as Erik and wearing a well fitted green jacket.

Erik must have noticed Charles’ stare as he shifted and moved a hand to his companion. “I’m sorry, Charles this is Loki, Loki this is Charles Xavier.”

“Ah the Genetics Professor,” Loki smiled his eyes lighting up as he leaned forward and extended his hand.

Charles blinked back and mimicked the gesture, “Yes and you’re Loki. Interesting name.”

The man laughed, “Yes, my parents are mythologist from Iceland. They also have what some would call a sense of humor.” His smile turned weary at that, “my brother’s name is Thor.”

“Ah I see where the humor comes in,” Charles nodded.

“Loki is a regional expert on Nordic countries.” Erik started, “he teaches Nordic languages.”

Loki shook his head slightly, “It’s referred to as the Northern Germanic language, I speak a few of the dialects, but here I’m teaching Finnish”

And it suddenly made sense why the two of them got along so well. Charles nodded and tried to keep his expression muted. Erik loved learning languages, he taught one of them at the university after all.

Looking at it that way, he realized the close proximity the two were standing in.

“So,” he gave them both a bright smile and pointed look, “What are you two doing here?”

“Getting coffee,” Erik answered first.

Loki laughed, he sounded like an elf when he did, and looked beautiful while doing so as well. “Erik loves this place. I thought it would be fun for us to get some coffee here together.”

_For a date_ , Charles’ mind supplied, _definitely a date._

He tried to ignore the sudden discomfort that ached through his limbs. Looking at the two of them suddenly got harder. Instead, he looked at the large gap in the line that had appeared during their discussion. Angel was giving them a very stern and very obvious look.

“I think it’s your turn to order Erik,” he stated giving Angel a stare in reply. The tanned beauty smirked and rolled her eyes even as Erik flushed before turning to give his attention to her.

Loki continued to stare and smile at him, “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“Er… you too.” Charles replied watching as Loki turned back to Erik and nestled up to the man’s side.

Charles closed his eyes and took a deep breath to counter the sharp pain that stabbed through him. Eight months, almost a year, and it still hurt. How could it still hurt?

When he opened his eyes, Erik and his date had moved to the side, joining the line of people waiting for their coffee, giving him room to step up to the cash register.

“What will it be professor?”

Angel’s smile was extra bright when she greeted him and Charles appreciated the gesture even though he just knew the kids would bombard him with questions next time he came in- alone.

“The usual,” he said fiddling to get out his money.

“Alright,” Angel punched something into the machine and the total came to two dollars less than the usual price. He didn’t say anything, but made sure to put on his own sunny smile.

When Raven put out Erik and Loki’s orders, before the people ahead of them, he didn’t say anything about that either. Erik, at least, had the decency to give him a nod as they took their coffee outside. “It was nice seeing you Charles,” he said.

Charles nodded back, I wish I could say the same.

 

\---

He knew that breaking up with Erik all those months ago would mean moving on eventually. He just hadn’t spared the time to think about it. He definitely didn’t give time to think about, when Erik moved on and started dating other people. Now that it finally did happen, it was like having a bucket of cold water dumped on him.

When he came to the shop for the scheduled gossip session with Raven, the table was full with most of the coffee shop’s workers; Raven, her boyfriend Hank, Angel, and Sean. Alex and Darwin were the unlucky one’s assigned to work, but they lingered when picking up dishes or pretending to clean the tables.

Apparently the children had an issue they wanted to address and as soon as Charles gathered his tea and sat down they jumped to business. It was no surprise that Raven led the charge as she said, “So would you like to hear the intel we gathered on this guy?”

Charles gingerly sipped at his tea and blinked at her, “What guy?”

“You know Professor Lehnsehrr’s new arm candy,” Angel said helpfully.

“Are you saying I was his last arm candy?”

“Well yes…” Sean said easily. Then at the look Charles gave him, he immediately back peddled, “I mean no. I mean, you were always at his arm. Wait, no, that makes you sound like a hooker.”

“The new guy,” Raven interrupted, redirecting the conversation back on its tracks, “Do you want to hear about him? Because we got the lowdown.”

He was very proud of the fact that he didn’t make a face at Raven’s use of the word ‘lowdown.’ She and Angel both went through phases where they tried to revive slang from previous decades. Their last attempt had worked well enough that after hearing 60’s catch phrases for two entire weeks, Charles said, “Groovy” to an entire hall of students.

 

However, he did lock on to one fact that Raven had said. “You’ve been stalking him?”

“Not stalking him. There has been no hiding in the bushes on our part,” Angel amended.

Sean shook his head, “Speak for yourself. Raven made Hank and I sit in the car and try to listen in on the man’s telephone line. I’ll tell you what Hank is a genius at this kind of- OW!”

The table rattled slightly and Raven preened while Sean shot her a dangerous look. Charles shook his head, “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Come on Charles!” Raven cried, “Don’t you want to know what this guy’s got that you don’t have. Because I’ll tell you what- it’s not very much.”

“I said I don’t…wait what do you mean by that?”

Raven’s lips curled into a perfectly smug pink line as she whipped out a small notepad and began to read off a list. “First, he already has a Masters in Mythology, and also teaches at the university. Apparently, he’s a transfer teacher from Finland or Denmark or… something.”

“Well I already knew that,” Charles said with an eye roll, though a sting lingered against his skin and he had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

“Second,” Angel picked up easily; as if they had rehearsed this encounter numerous times, which Charles wouldn’t doubt. “He’s nearly done with his own PhD and his favorite book is Our Once and Future King. Sound familiar?”

Charles made a face, “How do you even know that?”

“Differences,” Sean began, “He’s taller then you.”

“Thanks, I saw that as well.”

“He apparently works out with Erik; which you never did,” Raven peeped up.

“He is immaculately neat, a trait you definitely don’t have,” Angel hummed.

“If you’re talking about that table again, I did apologize for that.” One measly week in the height of his thesis writing had graciously allowed his table to remain untouched. There were always stacks of books and papers strewn about, at the end of the day there were at least five cups of tea also cluttering up the spot and pen markings itched into the wooden table. Angel and Darwin both gave him grief about it because they were usually working the late night shift and had to clean up the mess.

“He likes tea more then coffee, there’s another thing you have in common,” Sean pointed out before Raven’s face lit up.

“Oh tell him about the brother thing!”

“Oh yeah, he also has an obnoxious older brother, just like you. Funny how that works out,” Sean beamed.

At the same time, Angel sang out, “Lehnsehrr has a type!”

Charles brought his mug up to hide the grim look he knew decorated his face, “Yeah funny.”

Raven was right when she said Loki and he had a lot in common. The few things that were different between the two of them were vast improvements. He knew that Erik always wanted Charles to run with him. He knew his book cluttered apartment was a slight eye sore to Erik and his strict housekeeping ways. And now he was in a relationship with a man who appeared to be the new and improved Charles Xavier.

“Uh Oh,” Sean said from across the table, taking note of the Professor’s dreary attitude.

“Quick tell him the other thing!” Angel urged.

Raven made an apologetic face and quickly turned the page of her notepad. “This should make you feel better,” she said, “They’re taking things really slow. Erik hasn’t even invited him over to his apartment yet. They just get coffee, go on walks, and sometimes have dinner.”

“There’s been no sleepovers,” Sean inputted, as if that would help.

Charles shook his head. “Thank you all for the attempt, but all this tells me is that things between Erik and I are truly done. And I should take note from him and move on.”

The children in front of him all looked at each other, faces crestfallen. Of course Raven was the first to speak up, locking her sea green gaze on him with an utterly sympathetic look. “Charles, are you saying that you were hoping you and Erik would get back together?”

The question made him pause just as Angel leapt in, “I mean we all hoped and you both seemed to… you know, act the same as usual.”

“We just don’t want you to be so down anymore Prof.” Sean said, his goofy smile, for once, gone from his face. “We use to think that the two of you were perfect and when you broke up… well we felt like Mom and Dad got a divorce.”

He wet his lips, finding the topic strangely uneasy. He knew the children enjoyed Erik and his presence in the shop, but he had underestimated how much their relationship influenced the younger workers. Charles had always asked them about school and Erik tried to speak German to Raven and Alex when he could to teach them.

Now that he thought of it, Erik and he did treat them as they would their own children… if they had their own children… someday- never.

“Well I’m sorry but Erik and I broke up eight months ago. I’ve gotten over it since then and clearly he has as well.” Their faces fell at his words and it took every ounce of strength Charles had not to take it back. Instead, he shook his head, “Maybe I just need to get back in the game.”

“But Charles they haven’t even kissed yet.” Raven protested, “Don’t you want to… you know, fight for your man?”

“Again, I am not going to ask how you know that,” Charles stated giving her a firm look.

Sean leaned over to her and staged whispered a quick, “I think this means he’s given up.”

“Yes, I’ve already said that. Haven’t I?” Charles eyed the other side of the table dubiously, “Now can we talk about something besides my absolutely boring love life.”

The children looked worried, and Charles barely kept back a sigh of exasperation, “What is it?”

“We kind of spent all our free time last week gathering intel.” Angel said nodding towards the notebook in Raven’s hands.

“Raven and I skipped class,” Sean said almost too happily before the table rattled for a second time and the red head winced while Raven glared.

“All for me?” Charles asked.

In unity all three of them, and even Alex from across the room replied, “All for you.”

\---

Raven did warn him that Erik brought his new boyfriend to the coffee shop on Sundays. Which, once again, hurt considering that Charles always enjoyed the Sunday rush and could never get Erik to join him, except for a choice few times. But Charles had spent the following night staying up late grading papers and trying to prepare for presenting his thesis, so coffee on a crisp Sunday morning sounded delightful.

Of course, when he walked in, the sight of Erik and Loki was the first thing that greeted him and of course, they would be sitting at the table Charles would have once considered his and Erik’s spot.

And of course… Charles was dressed in drab sweatpants, a cardigan, and gloves that made him look like a homeless person. Fantastic.

Erik had looked up as he entered, flashed a smile in greeting and raised an eyebrow at his attire. Charles simple waved it off before moving to stand in the growing line. He could hear the clatter of cups being thrown onto counters and machines roaring to life as they poured out delicious liquids. The smell of coffee beans and chocolate hung in the air as a permanent odor and it provided Charles a nice distraction from the couple sitting behind him.

The presence of a hand falling on his shoulder jostled him out his lovely diversion and for a hard second, Charles knew it was Erik standing behind him. And that he would have to put on a brave face and smile even after knowing that his Ex had moved onto someone who was without all of Charles’ faults.

Instead though, when he turned it wasn’t Erik he was staring at. It was Sebastian Shaw, owner of Hell’s Coffee. The man was dressed in a sharp brown suit that complemented his eyes and tanned skin. He looked incredibly young for someone Charles knew was nearly fifteen years his senior. But he had a handsome smile and a full head of hair which was not something most men Sebastian’s age could say.

The shop owner flashed him his devilish smile in greeting, “Charles Xavier, how nice to see you here.”

“I’m nearly always here Sebastian,” Charles answered, while holding out his hand in greeting. “It’s you I haven’t seen here in a while. Do you still even own this place?”

Shaw still had a hand perched on his shoulder. It gave a slight squeeze then moved to take his handshake as the man laughed. “Yes, well I’ve been busy recently. Handling a divorce.”

Charles’ brows frowned, “You and Emma got a divorce? Why?”

Shaw’s mouth turned down just enough that Charles thought he may have crossed a line with the question, but he answered in a civil tone. “We reached a fork in the road for our relationship. You know how it happens.”

“Yeah,” Charles nodded, “I know what you mean.”

“Oh that’s right, a little bird did tell me you and Lehnsehrr broke up as well.” Shaw’s eyes lit up with interest and crossed his arms over his chest in a casual manner, “A while ago, am I right?”

“Over half a year,” Charles said, “it’s been a pretty clean break up.”

“I’m sure,” Shaw said, but his eyes flickered back to the table where Erik sat and settled on the couple there. Charles didn’t follow his gaze, choosing to stare intently at the menu hanging above the counter instead.

“Well my friend, it seems we are both in the same boat.” Shaw sighed beside him, “both of our exes have already replaced us.”

Charles briefly wondered who Emma could have left Shaw for. From the few times he met the woman, she seemed wholly uninterested in all people, but the line moved and he found himself already at the counter with Alex manning the cash register.

The blonde gave him a bright smile, which wavered at the sight of his boss standing next to Charles. “Err, Morning Professor, what can I get you?”

“Give me your biggest cup of Earl Grey,” Charles said already fishing his wallet out of the deep pockets of his sweatpants.

A gentle hand touched his elbow, making him stop. “This one is on the house Charles,” Shaw said, stepped forward and smiling at Alex, “Get me a Chai Latte, Summers.”

“Yes Mr. Shaw,” Alex didn’t ring up his boss’ order, but Shaw paid for his tea, which was generous.

Charles stepped towards the side to wait for his order and Shaw followed him. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said with a smile.

“You look like your having a rough time, allow me to make it easier anyway I can,” answered Shaw with a shrug of his shoulders.

Their orders were up on the counter quicker then Charles had ever been served before. The heat radiating off his cup of tea quickly warmed Charles’ fingertips and even his hand threw his thick gloves. He sighed happily and gingerly sipped, “Oh that’s lovely.”

“You enjoy our tea then?” Shaw asked casually taking his latte in hand.

“It’s the best I’ve ever had,” Charles affirmed, “really does the trick on days like today.”

“Well it’s been a pleasure seeing you again Charles, but…” Shaw glanced at his watch, “I have work I need to get done here.”

“Of course,” Charles licked his lips, tasting the tea that still lingered there, and smiled. “I understand. My own work is beckoning me home now as we speak.”

“I hope I’ll see more of you now that I’ve dropped the nagging wife.”

The Professor forced a laugh though the words struck him as harsh. “I’m always here,” he said.

Shaw nodded and flashed one last smile before moving to a nearby door that read ‘Employees Only.’ Charles took another gratifying sip of his coffee before turning to make his exit.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Erik was blatantly staring at him. Not staring, glaring. As soon as Charles noticed, the German Professor diverted his eyes and continued talking easily with his date.

Leaving Charles to stand in place and blinking awkwardly. When he left, he could feel Erik’s steel eyes glaring at his back.

\---

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Thank you everyone for receiving this fic so well. Thanks for all the kudos and comments. It really helped me get through a hard week of finals! 
> 
> 2) I hope this next part is just as good. Again, I have know idea what this story is. It just has a cracktastic life of its own.

****  
  


It was late on a Thursday night when Wesley called. Charles was still up, reading through his thesis and marking the page occasionally with his pen when the shrill ring of the phone interrupted the quiet. He blinked at the phone for a moment and then turned to look at the nearest clock, which helpfully reminded him it was midnight. With a sigh and an already creeping suspicion who his caller was, Charles answered the phone.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked in greeting, uncaring if it was Logan or Wesley on the other line. The question would have different meanings depending who it was, but it cut to the chase.  
  
His brother’s brisk laughter flooded his ears, “Wrong? Why does something have to be wrong?”  
  
Charles hummed, “Let me see, wasn’t it you who said that our conversations usually take place on weekends, and considering you hardly ever call me in the first place and it is two days shy of the weekend - something has to be wrong,” he recalled, and smiled as the other line was filled with an eerie silence that was uncommon for Wesley.  
  
Eventually his twin huffed. “Very perceptive,” he said, putting on his best imitation of Charles’ accent. The professor smiled despite the mockery and waited for the explanation.  
  
“I’m coming down to see you.” Wesley announced suddenly and with no room for argument.  
  
Charles’ brows frowned at the phone. “You’re what? Isn’t it hunting season there? And what about Logan?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Wesley said. “He’s coming down, too.”  
  
“He is?” Charles’ eyes widened. The thought of Logan in the big city reminded him uneasily of Tarzan. He couldn’t shake the image of gruff, angry Logan lashing out at the closest college kid dressed in flannel, or worse - what if he attacked one of the school buses? “When are you coming?”  
  
“About two days.”  
  
“Two days!” Charles couldn’t keep the panic out of his voice as he jumped up in his chair.  
  
He heard Wesley laugh easily. “Well, Charlie, I’d be there now but it takes a little time for these things to happen. Plus, I thought you’d appreciate the heads up.”  
  
“Two days before is not a heads up,” Charles sighed. “What brings on this sudden visit?”  
  
“It’s not that sudden, I’ve been thinking about doing it for a week.”  
  
Charles didn’t think it was quite his place to point out to Wesley that just because the idea had been running around his head for a week didn’t mean that Charles knew about it. Psychic connection between twins was not a real thing, and despite years of teasing about being one, Charles was _not_ a telepath. His twin was just transparent at times. Easy to read - but that only worked if they were in the same room.    
  
Still, his brother’s words rang through his head - ‘a week’ - and everything became suddenly very clear. “I told you not to worry about me, I’m fine.”  
  
“Fine? Charles come on, you’re heartbroken, just admit it,” Wesley snipped. “Normal people feel something when they see their ex with someone new. You’re no different - and I know, I know, you’d like to believe that you’re okay, but just… just let me be there for you. Okay?”  
  
Charles pursed his lips as he considered the plea. Maybe he was just as transparent as his twin, and while he appreciated the sentiment, he already had the workers at Hell’s coffee doing their utmost to make him feel better. Anyone more than that made him feel like he was being coddled. But, Wesley hardly ever volunteered to leave the quiet of his secluded home. If he was coming down, he must be more worried than Charles had first thought.  
  
A defeated sigh escaped him. “And why is Logan coming?”  
  
Wesley laughed and Charles could practically see his brother grinning a perfect, beaming smile while he pocketed his hands and shifted from foot to foot. A habit of his when he was feeling particularly giddy. “Oh, come on, Charles. You know he never misses the chance to see a fight.”  
  
\---  
  
On Friday morning, Charles felt as though he was about to collapse and had never been closer to uttering the words, “TGIF,” in his entire life. The final edits to his thesis were done - it only took two sleepless nights to do it. Well, one sleepless night; the other was due to his nerves about presenting and the anxiety of trying to keep himself from adding anything extra to the massive text. The fact that his twin brother and woodsman roommate were coming into town in a day also had something to do with his growing frustration.  
  
He needed something hot in his system. Tea - no, coffee. For once he would opt for coffee, otherwise Charles wasn’t sure how he was going to get through a full day of leading lectures. Just rolling out of bed and getting dressed properly had been a chore.  
  
His feet dragged him to the coffee shop later than usual, which meant the morning rush of students getting their morning brew had beaten him to the punch. Charles stared at the line with pursed lips, but the thought of leaving empty-handed was nearly unbearable. He moved into the line and waited.  
  
Being late had its rewards, though: it meant he missed the chance of running into Erik. Which was good, because seeing the other man was becoming harder and harder to bear. The friendly attitude they held for each other had been slipping ever since Charles had seen his ex with someone else. Maybe it was just like the kids and Wesley told him. Two people simply couldn’t be friends after a break-up. Even if it didn’t happen immediately, someone would always end up hurt.  
  
He mused over this thought in his sleep-deprived mind until the sound of his name being called jostled him back to reality. Startled, Charles glanced around for the name caller, expecting one of the coffee shop’s workers to be glaring at him playfully. Instead, he turned around to see Erik standing beside him, a coffee already in hand and a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
The smile shrank the tiniest inch as Charles blinked at him. “Charles, you look like death,” the German professor said, tone light, but his expression was one Charles knew well. Concern.  
  
He raised his hands and scrubbed at his face as if rubbing it would bring enough color to his face to appear awake. “Yes, I feel like it.”  
  
When he was done he blinked back at Erik and noticed the man was alone, for once. Charles took in the sight with a strange sensation that twisted his stomach into knots.  
  
Erik laughed as if Charles had just told him a joke and sipped at his drink. “How many nights have you stayed up then?”  
  
Charles quietly cursed the man for knowing him so well as he said, “Only two.”  
  
“Only two?” A look of dramatic disappointment crossed Erik’s features as he shook his head. “Really, Charles, you must be getting old.”  
  
“I suppose,” Charles mused, refusing to play into their chatty banter anymore. That was how he got himself in this mess in the first place. Without even realizing it, the moment he and Erik fell back into their old roles Charles was back in love with him. He had never really stopped.  
  
The problem was, Erik had.  
  
The line moved forward and Charles stepped up. Erik remained a steady shadow by his side. Which was strange; Erik wasn’t one to waste time, and he wasn’t generally one for small chat either. When they had first started dating, it had been Charles who initiated everything, Charles who hung near the language department in hopes of running polite conversation by the professor, Charles who had been hopelessly in love.  
  
He glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye and noticed Erik staring back. Charles tried to keep his voice pleasant as he asked, “Yes?”  
  
“I...” Erik’s voice trailed off unexpectedly. His face, which had looked so confident, ebbed into unease as his brows knitted together and his lips smashed together. Charles gave him a moment to gather his words. “I just wanted to apologize. I hadn’t gotten the chance to yet.”  
  
“Apologize for what?” There was a long list of things Charles wanted an apology for; he was curious which one Erik would choose. He knew the chances of getting the man to express regret for more than one thing was slim to nothing.  
  
“For the other week. I didn’t mean for you to find out about Loki like that. I wanted to keep it quiet, but well… he wanted to see this place, and he really likes it so…” Again Erik’s voice trailed off and he looked more lost aCharles could ever remember seeing him. “I just wanted to say, I’m not trying to make this hard on you. Alright?”  
  
Charles stared at him. “Alright,” he said, his tone surprisingly level. Maybe it was the lack of sleep.  
  
Erik stared back, his face returning to its original stony expression as he repeated, “Alright. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay… between us.”  
  
“Everything’s fine,” Charles said the words for what felt like the thousandth time. But it was the first time he actually tasted the lie on them.  
  
They seemed to do the trick though. Erik nodded with satisfaction and clutched his coffee close to his chest. “I’ll see you around then,” he said, which Charles responded to with a half-hearted smile.  
  
There was no relief when Erik left, just a lingering sensation that felt as if someone had poked holes in his chest. Charles shuffled up to the register where Sean was standing with a pleasant smile and asked for the blackest coffee they had.  
  
The cashier’s face fell in an instant. “Uh oh…” He looked over to where Alex had paused in running the coffee machine then back at Charles. Charles didn’t think he looked _that_ bad, but between sleepless nights and the last discussion with Erik, he probably wasn’t the best judge.  
  
He knew that for sure as soon as Sean cursed under his breath and subtly pulled out his cell phone muttering, “Raven’s never around when you need her.”  
  
“Just get me the coffee, Sean,” Charles sighed placing his cash on the counter. “Please?”  
  
Quietly the redhead took his money and rang up the order. Charles stepped aside and waited for his drink in silence. He could tell the young workers were busying themselves trying to get his coffee out quickly, all the while ringing up the still-long line of caffeine-deprived college students.  
  
His own mind was running at a sluggish speed without a caffeinated drink to jump start it. It was for this reason alone that someone managed to sneak up on him for the second time that morning. At least that was the excuse he was going with - Wesley would still be disappointed.  
  
“Charles Xavier,” Sebastian Shaw drawled, his familiar hand clasping him on the shoulder and jolting the Professor into awareness. He turned around and stared at the coffee shop owner with tired eyes. Shaw’s greeting caught off almost immediately as he said, “You look like…”  
  
“Please don’t say death…”  
  
Shaw smiled, “Like you’ve had a hard week.”  
  
Charles returned the smile. “I’m presenting my thesis next week. I’ve been a little stressed out,” he admitted, and watched as Shaw’s face fell in sympathy. It was nice to be on the receiving end of the expression. Especially when the sympathy had nothing to do with the E-word. It warmed a part of his chest that had always lit up when Erik had said something uncharacteristically nice.  
  
“Well, that is something to celebrate, isn’t it? You’ve obviously been working hard,” Shaw said before his face lit up as if something had just dawned on him. “Why don’t you let me take you out? You deserve a treat for something like this.”  
  
Charles felt his face drop at the offer. “I’m sorry - I couldn’t possibly…”  
  
“Nonsense, Charles, let me do this for you. You deserve it,” insisted Shaw, his smile never faltering. “I’ll take you somewhere nice.”  
  
 _Like a date?_ Charles mind paused on the question as he stared at the man’s expressive face. It had been too long since he had gone out, been treated to dinner, or dressed up for a occasion. The last months of his relationship with Erik hadn’t held much for the romantic or the date category.  
  
It should have been a warning.  
  
Either way, a new opportunity was presenting itself. The perfect chance to put himself back into the game. Erik already was, and he couldn’t be bitter about it. The only thing he could do was move on.  
  
Beside him, Sean put his coffee on the counter. His bright green eyes bounced between Charles and Shaw with suspicion, and the professor could have sworn he heard Sean utter an “Uh oh…” under his breath again.  
  
He mustered a smile at Sean and picked up his coffee. All the while Charles’ attention never left the man in front of him. He directed his smile at Shaw and gave a slight nod. “An actual dinner would be a nice change from the constant take-out I’ve been having.”  
  
Shaw’s face brightened in triumph. “Lovely. When are you presenting?”  
  
“This Monday.”  
  
“Then we’ll celebrate the night after. Tuesday at seven work for you?”  
  
Charles nodded,. “That will be fine.”  
  
Behind the counter Sean muttered angrily under his breath again and as Charles glanced over he could see the boy typing angrily on the keypad of his phone. Trying to be inconspicuous in front of his boss. Luckily for him, Shaw seemed too pleased with Charles standing in front of him to notice.  
  
“Raven’s never here when you need her,” Sean was muttering again. Charles didn’t have to ask, he just knew he would be hearing from Raven later in the afternoon.  
  
\---  
  
She texted him that evening when he was teaching his Evolutionary DNA class. His phone vibrated in the pocket of his trousers not once but five times throughout the class. Charles gritted his teeth and ignored the buzzing as he continued the lecture. It continued to do so for the remainder of the class, until he finally ended the lecture ten minutes early.  
  
The students seemed pleased as they rushed out of the room, and Charles fished out his phone and was greeted with eight text messages and two missed phone calls. All of which said the same message in one way or another, ‘ _Need to talk now, meet at Hell’s.’_  
  
He knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. Like Erik, Raven hated her boss with such ferocity one would think the man had committed mass genocide. Her reasoning had been simple, the same of any college student who had a gripe with their boss. He worked her hard, could be unreasonable, and a creep (all Raven’s words.) It was more than he had ever gotten from Erik, and Charles couldn’t tell her that her opinion was wrong, but he would not go back to the coffee shop for this gossip session.  
  
No doubt Raven would have a table full of young coffee brewers ready to sit him down and talk. Not to mention there was the chance of running into Erik there, or even Loki.  
  
He promptly texted back, ‘ _My place instead?’_  
  
There was a long pause for an answer. Charles had time to go back to his office, gather his things and already start the walk home when he finally received a reply.  
  
 _‘Be there after my shift.’_  
  
Which translated to a pout over text message and Raven knocking on his door not even twenty minutes after he arrived home. And of course the first thing out of her mouth as she barged into his cluttered flat was, “Spill! Spill everything to me.”  
  
She flung her backpack onto the books that cluttered the couch and collapsed next to it. Many would deem his and Raven’s relationship a little unorthodox. Charles was a professor after all, and Raven still a student. But he would call it nothing more than a mentor-mentee partnership, although maybe some would mistake it for parental. They’d even been mistaken as siblings by other students. Either way, Raven was one of his closest friends.  
  
Her feet went up on his coffee table, knocking aside a small plate in the movement and Charles had no qualms about kicking them off immediately. “Feet off, and watch the books please.”  
  
“Okay, but only if you start talking,” Raven said with a stern gaze.  
  
Charles tried his best not to roll his eyes as he said, “Would you like anything to eat? Drink maybe?”  
  
“Stalling!” Raven accused in a sing-song voice.  
  
Charles huffed. “I’m just trying to be a good host,” he said, taking seat in the nearly empty armchair. He maneuvered some papers out of a crinkly demise and carefully placed a book on the ground before he sat with a long, pleased sigh. “Where to begin… I ran into Erik this morning.”  
  
Raven pursed her lips into a clearly displeased line. “And how did that go?”  
  
“He said I looked like death, which I don’t doubt, and he apologized.”  
  
At this Raven’s face fell in genuine surprise,. “Apologized for what?”  
  
“For letting me find out about his new relationship, I think,” Charles answered. “Honestly, I don’t know. I think he was just trying to show that he still means well.”  
  
The blonde scoffed from her place on the couch. “Honestly, Charles, you are _too_ nice. He practically admits to shoving his new relationship in your face, and you let him off the hook. If one of my exes did that I would have punched him then and there. No question.”  
     
Charles nodded. He knew their conversation would follow these lines, and he also knew a good deal of the ache in his chest could be blamed on his good-natured attitude. Erik used to say the same thing - and dammit, he needed to stop doing that.  
  
Raven grew quiet in her tirade as she stared at him, and then quietly cursed. “Shit, I’m sorry. You’re having a hard time with this, aren’t you?”  
  
“Everyone keeps saying that,” Charles sighed. “And I suppose it’s not as easy as I thought.”  
  
“Ah ha!”  
  
“But,” he continued, “it helped me decide something. I’m moving on. I have a date with Shaw after I present my thesis.”  
  
Raven groaned dramatically and flung her arm over her eyes before making uncivil hacking noises and faking her own death. “Oh, Charles, while I’m glad you’re not going to pine after Erik, why - WHY did you have to accept a date from _him_.”  
  
“He offered,” Charles answered with a slight frown. “And Shaw isn’t so bad. I know he’s not your favorite person…”  
  
“Mine, Alex’s, Sean’s, Angel’s, even Darwin thinks the guy is a creep,” Raven once again cried out. “Is this some sick way you’re planning on getting back on Erik? Because while I think that’s despicably brilliant, I have to say there are other guys.”  
  
“I am not trying to get back at Erik,” Charles said, keeping a firm tone. Though the notion struck him, and would need some evaluating later. He shook his head. “My life is just a little crazy right now and maybe having someone back in it will help it make some sense.”  
  
The look Raven gave him said the excuse was not believable and it was time to change subjects. “On top of everything else, Wesley called. He’ll be coming tomorrow.”  
  
“What?” Raven perked up at the news. “Really? Well good, maybe he can kick your ass back into gear.”  
  
“Or make things more complicated,” Charles corrected. “He means well, but honestly he can be a little… overbearing at times like these. And he’s bringing Logan.”  
  
A lopsided grin teased across Raven’s lips as she played with a strand of hair.  “The good-looking roommate you’ve mentioned?” she asked. “Sounds good. After they kick Erik’s ass, maybe they’ll do the same to Shaw.”  
  
Charles sighed in defeat and looked beseechingly up at the ceiling, “How did I surround myself with such a blood-thirsty bunch?”  
  
Raven cackled and put her feet back on the coffee table. “Hey, you’re the one who’s allowing his gun-toting brother into the same city as his ex and his future date,” she pointed out. “Don’t pretend like you would expect anything less to happen.”  
  
Once again, Charles decided not to dwell on the truth that rang through the girl’s voice. Instead he huffed and kicked at the ratty couch Raven sat on. “Feet off the table, I said.”  
  
\---  
  
Wesley didn’t give him a time when he would show up. Just the knowledge that he would. It was a good thing, at least, that he would be arriving on Saturday. A day when Charles wasn’t working and could wait in his apartment for the moment his brother would arrive.  
  
He didn’t have particularly high expectations for Wesley to arrive early, or to even call him when he was near town. So eight o’clock came around and the only warning Charles got was the soft click of the lock turning before the door opened - well, it was pretty typical Wesley fashion - and he wasn’t surprised in the least.  
  
Wesley was grinning as he stormed into the small flat. The spare key set Charles had given him waved madly in one hand, while the other secured an old duffle bag across his shoulders. He looked comfortable in a loose t-shirt and jeans, while the hiking boots on his feet thumped across the nice hardwood floor. “Charles!” he beamed, opening his arms wide as if expecting his younger brother to come running into them. “I’m here.”  
  
“Yes, thanks again for the heads up,” Charles said, but he wasn’t able to keep the smile from his face as he stood from the table and stepped forward.  
  
Wesley closed the distance between them, capturing him in a strong hug. Wesley had the same build as Charles, small and lean, but years of daily coffee shop stops and sitting at a desk had made Charles pudgy where his brother had gained firm muscle from working in the woods and cage fighting. Every time he saw his twin, which were few and far between, Wesley seemed to look better and better while Charles felt older and more exhausted.  
  
Their hug lasted a long time. The scent of Logan’s cigars clung to Wesley as did the smell of burning wood, and alcohol. It wasn’t the best odor, but Charles inhaled it as if he couldn’t get enough. He knew Wesley was doing the same thing to him.  
  
Glancing up, he saw a bulky figure hidden under a battered leather jacket close the door. As always Logan’s hair was a wild mess, though a trimmed beard decorated the man’s jaw. Charles gave him a friendly smile over Wesley’s shoulder, “Hello to you too, Logan.”  
  
“Thanks for having us.” Logan shrugged and the two bags that were hanging on his shoulders dropped to the floor with heavy thunks. “I told your idiot brother to give you a little more heads up, but he never listens to me.”  
  
“We’re family,” Wesley said, finally pulling back and giving Charles one last pat on the shoulder before turning to the man by the door. “That means nothing if you can’t just drop by on short notice.”  
  
“Yes, well you two must be tired,” Charles said, eyeing the bags that littered his floor. “I’m sorry but there’s only one bed in the guest room, and I cleared off the couch. You two can figure out who gets what.”  
  
He realized a moment later that he probably should have decided for them, as soon as Wesley grinned at Logan with his usual cocky smile and said, “Fight you for the bed?”  
  
“It’s your funeral, bub,” Logan said, but his smile was feral and he even cracked his knuckles with a loud crack that made Charles wince.  
  
“Well, I’ll let the two of you figure out sleeping arrangements, and I’ll just duck into my room and head to bed.” Charles gathered the open books on the table and slowly began to scoot towards the bedroom door before Wesley turned to him with surprised look.  
  
“Bed? Charles, it’s eight o’clock.”  
  
“Right, and I’ve had a long week,” Charles said sternly, before Wesley’s blue eyes, identical to his own, widened in a pleading look.  
  
“We just got here, Charlie, don’t you want to hang out? Catch up? I thought mom taught you better manners than to leave your guests to their own devices.”  
  
Logan snickered from where he stood while Charles gawked, “Don’t bring mum into this!”  
  
“Then entertain us!” Wesley countered. “Logan and I could use a beer. But since I know you’d probably rather have some tea and scones I’ll allow you to drag us to this coffee shop you talk so highly about. I bet that sort of place stays open late for those hippie dippie college kids.”  
  
Charles’ eyes narrowed at the mention of coffee. “Oh no. I know exactly what you’re doing, and we are not going to Hell’s.”  
  
Wesley’s face was the picture of innocence as he said, “What am I doing, dear brother?”  
  
Behind him Logan scoffed, “The coffee shop is called Hell’s?”  
  
Charles gave his twin a meaningful look to which which Wesley shrugged his shoulders. “Let me treat you, Charlie. You did just finish your thesis, right? That was this week?” His grin grew wider as Charles shook his head and sighed. “Come on. Show us this fucking city you love so much.”  
  
“Fine, but we’re not going to the coffee shop,” Charles said with a level look. “You will not ruin the sanctity of that place just because you want to pick a fight. There’s a bar a couple blocks from here you should like.”  
  
“Oh, a bar,” Wesley turned to Logan and they shared a excited look. “You’ll get to see my brother drunk tonight, Logan.”  
  
“Looking forward to it,” Logan said with his own level of enthusiasm.  
  
“No one is seeing me drunk tonight. If anything, it will be you two that have to be lugged home,” Charles answered as he threw on his soft pea coat. “I’ll have no qualms about leaving you there. Know that now.”  
  
\---  
  
Even though most of Charles’ beverage consumption was tea, his second favorite drink was booze. Booze of any kind. He was not an alcoholic, but he was known by his students for being a constant presence at some bars (before Erik was in the picture) and for partying with the best (also before Erik was in the picture.) It was one of the few things he and Wesley shared besides their looks.  
  
He had only meant to drink one beer and watch Wesley and Logan do damage to the rest. But Wesley bought him the first round, and then Logan treated him, and then somehow another mug made its appearance in front of him and before Charles knew it… well, he was pleasantly buzzed with the rest of them.  
  
“You would not believe the week I’m having,” he gushed to Logan at the bar. Which was wrong for a number of reasons. One, because Logan hardly cared about his drama, Wesley was the one to gush to, and two, because even buzzed Charles knew he was about to reveal things he really shouldn’t discuss. Not in a crowded bar with his fellow students, teachers, and twin brother.  
  
Really, Wesley was an evil genius. He knew his brother’s weakness to alcohol. It made Charles both a loud mouth and a flirt. Not a good combination after the week he had had.  
  
Logan raised his brow, and the professor pouted, “First my inconsiderate brother announces his arrival.”  
  
“Hey!” Wesley peeped from his other side, where he had been straining to eavesdrop on Charles’ conversation.  
  
“Then,” Charles continued, “I run into my ex _again_ , where he apologizes for being a jerk to me. I can’t very well still be angry at him after he apologized, can I?”  He blinked bright blue eyes at the grizzly man next to him.  
  
Logan merely drank from his own beer quietly while Wesley snipped, “Of course you can!”  
  
“Then, I realize how incredibly upset I am over this whole thing. Eight months, it’s been eight months. I should be other this by now! Not a moping broken heart.”  
  
“Ha!” Wesley laughed and pointed a well-muscled arm across Charles so it pointed meaningfully at Logan. “I told you he’d admit it with a bit of booze him in.”  
  
“You two are a trip,” Logan acknowledged with a shake of his head.  
  
“So I decided,” Charles prattled on, turning to face his brother instead of the dispassionate Logan, “I’m not going to mope anymore. I’m getting back into the game.”  
  
“Good for you, Charlie,” Wesley said, eyes wide in appreciation and surprise.  
  
“I have a date on Tuesday!” Charles nodded taking a swig out of a mysterious fourth beer.  
  
The two men around him grew quiet. Logan pretended to be more preoccupied with his drink while his eyes glanced sideways, and he wasn’t even trying to hide the smirk on his lips. Wesley blinked stupidly for a moment while he unconsciously licked his lips and gathered his words. Charles was oblivious to all of this as he quickly finished his latest beer.  
  
“Well, this has been fun,” Charles sighed after the last gulp and pushed away from the bar. “I’ll see you two at home.”  
  
“W-Wait Charles! What is this about a date?” Wesley hissed, reaching out and grabbing his brother by the cardigan.  
  
Charles shook his head while continuing to backpedal, “Tomorrow, Wes. I need to-“  
  
He bumped into a broad body behind him. He saw Wesley’s mouth turn downward as he glared at the man behind Charles, as if the Professor had been the one bumped into and not the one doing the bumping.  
  
The buzz didn’t give Charles any sense of shame as he turned around and patted blindly at the stranger’s closest bulging muscle. “Sorry about that, chap,” he said taking in the man with an easy smile.  
  
A smile that slowly dropped as he realized he had run into a super model. The man - God, really - was taller than anyone he had ever seen. His shadow easily dwarfed Charles. Under long locks of blonde hair he could make out gorgeous eyes, and an incredible smile. Charles nearly swooned at the sight of him, probably would have if the golden god hadn’t braced him by the shoulders.  
  
“Whoa there, little man,” he said, deep voice rolling over Charles like thunder.  
  
Charles was speechless, completely and utterly speechless until he noticed a smaller figure peek around the brawny one. “Thor? What is- Charles?”  
  
Any pleasure Charles might have felt at bumping into such a handsome man melted away at the sight and sound of Loki. He stared at the dark-haired man, who looked rail-thin compared to his companion, and then back up at the blond man - Thor.  
  
Of course this was Loki’s brother, Thor.  
  
Briefly he wondered what two people could give birth to such different siblings. Then he felt Wesley come up to his side, and as his brother touched his elbow Thor let go of the grip on his shoulders.  
  
Charles forced his mind to stay still for his eyes to go to Loki. He looked nice in a dark blazer and a green tie that brought out his eyes. His dark hair was slicked back neatly; nothing was out of place.  
  
“Loki, what are you doing here?” Charles asked innocently. His eyes couldn’t decide which man to concentrate on: Loki or his sinfully good-looking brother. Then just for good measure he glanced around for Erik.  
  
Loki’s lips thinned slightly as he stepped out from cover behind his brother. “My brother came for a visit and wanted to go out,” he said, green eyes set on Charles, then on Wesley who was still hovering protectively nearby. “Now, I know I didn’t drink enough to see two of you…”  
  
“Err, I guess it was take-your-brother-out-night,” Charles said glancing at Wesley.  
  
His twin didn’t wait for a introduction. Eyes cautious, he stepped forward and extended a hand. “Wesley Xavier, I’m Charles’ twin.”  
  
“Twin?” Loki looked surprised while Thor took Wesley’s hand.  
  
“I am Thor, god of thunder!” the blond announced.  
  
Loki frowned. “Ignore him, he gets like this when he’s drunk.”  
  
Although Wesley’s suspicious gaze was still on Thor, his lips pulled back into a wicked smile as he said, “God of thunder, huh?”  
  
Charles sighed and shared a disparaging look with Loki, as Logan stepped up. The woodsman’s eyes had a gleam of a fresh buzz which Charles could feel was melting away quickly. Logan took in the wide smile on Wesley’s face and sized up who the smile was directed at. He grunted loudly, “Doesn’t look like much of a god.”  
  
Thor straightened up, pushing his shoulders back proudly as he demanded, “Is that a challenge, mortal?”  
  
“Fuck, Logan, you think you can take on the god of thunder?” Wesley looked snide.  
  
“Consider it a challenge,” Logan stated, eyes narrow. He pointed at the nearby table where Loki and Thor had been sitting. “Arm wrestle.”  
  
“Challenge accepted,” Thor’s voice boomed as a gleeful smile crossed over his features and he collapsed into his chair.  
  
Loki moved away from his own, giving Logan room as the shorter man shouldered his way to the empty chair. The language professor stood awkwardly by Charles as he said, ‘I’m really sorry for this, again. My brother just can’t control… well, anything really. But he’s a bit delusional when he’s drunk.”  
  
“Really, it’s fine.” With the buzz gone, Charles quickly realized how uncomfortable he felt standing next to Loki. He shifted from foot to foot and tried to concentrate on the table in front of him. Logan and Thor were getting into position while Wesley was hunched over like some sort of referee.  
  
Loki fell uncomfortably silent as well, and then he said, “I should be apologizing for more.”  
  
Charles just had enough time to think, ‘ _Oh no_ ,’ before the man turned to him and said, “I had no idea you and Erik used to be involved.”  
  
“Er, yeah,” Charles couldn’t help but nod as he struggled for something to say. “That was a long time ago.”  
  
“Still, I’m sorry, I had no idea. I hope… I’m not stepping on any toes.”  
  
Charles swallowed a low groan. Of course. Of course, Loki would handle the situation with the grace and poise of a _saint_. Two apologies in two days. He couldn’t be a bitter and upset man when everyone around him was handling the situation correctly.  
  
Loki seemed perfect in nearly every way - in truth, he couldn’t have wished for someone better to be with Erik.  
  
And for some reason, that thought broke his heart more than anything else that had happened. He was finally coming to the realization that Erik was lost to him.  
  
Somehow he managed to put a friendly hand on Loki’s arm. “Really, my friend, it is nothing. Erik and I was a long time ago and I wish you two… nothing but the best.”  
  
Loki looked grateful. “Thank you,” he said.  
  
Charles nodded and removed his hand. Nearby he could hear the grunts of the wrestling match still going on, but it was past time for him to leave. “If you don’t mind me asking, who was it that told you about me and Erik?” he asked, giving the man next to him a raised brow. “I doubt it was Erik.”  
  
Loki laughed, “It was one of the workers at Hell’s Coffee. The blonde girl.”  
  
Ah Raven, up to no good as usual. To be honest, though, he would have been surprised if it had been anyone else.  
  
“I’m sorry about that. You know, college kids,” Charles said, his face contorted into genuine regret.  
  
Loki nodded, a knowing smile on his lips, and Charles gave a small wave before turning to leave. He wove through the crowd and reached the door just as a wild roar erupted near where he had left Wesley and Logan.  
  
Though he couldn’t tell if the noise was made in victory or defeat.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning Charles woke up at his usual time. He still felt exhausted, having gone to bed past midnight because of his brother, and having drank just a tad too much. His head ached, but it wasn’t a full hangover. Just a bit of dehydration.  
  
He stumbled out into the living room and was surprised to see Wesley occupying the couch and snoring quietly. Logan might have lost his match against Thor, but at least the battle for the guest room had been successful.  
  
Charles quickly poured a cup of water and drank it all. Then he maneuvered to the table and collected a batch of quizzes that needed grading. From there, it was easy to grab his coat and sneak out of the house. He was sure the rest of the day would be spent entertaining Wesley. The morning would be his only chance to get work done, and he needed caffeine in his system.  
  
It was still early on a Sunday morning. The majority of families were still at church or sleeping in. He arrived shortly after the coffee shop opened, which meant it was delightfully empty.  
  
Darwin and Angel gave him sleepy smiles and a fresh brew of Earl Grey tea - which was another blessing. Charles said his thanks and happily sat at his regular table.  
  
The quiet of the coffee shop, with only his papers and his red pen for company, took his mind off  everything. It reminded Charles of a quieter time. Even Shaw didn’t make an appearance, though Angel did hand him a letter which was accompanied with a bright red rose and a subtle roll of her eyes.  
  
The letter was nothing but encouraging words written in an elusive script handwriting that could only belong to Shaw. A warm feeling settled in Charles’ gut as he read the words, ‘ _Looking forward to your company on Tuesday evening.’_    
  
He read and reread the words until the feeling settled and he could finally concentrate on the quizzes in front of him.  
  
Slowly the coffee shop began to buzz into life. People filed in and a crowd grew. A soft and constant hum of chatter was white noise as Charles found his rhythm in grading. He didn’t even see Erik come in, not until the man loomed over his table like a tall, brooding shadow.  
  
Charles paused as soon as he felt the other presence and glanced up. Erik offered a soft smile, “Mind if I join you?”  
  
It was a strange déjà vu of their first meeting. When a younger, sterner Erik had approached Charles’ table out of the blue and asked for a seat.  
  
Charles licked his lips nervously, but nodded. “I don’t see why not…”  
  
“How long you been here?” Erik asked, placing his briefcase on the floor and taking a seat. His eyes searched Charles’ face as he said, “You look better.”  
  
“Yes, it’s amazing what more than two hours of sleep will get you,” Charles answered. He fidgeted in his chair. After their last meeting, he meant to slowly distance himself from Erik. It appeared that was nearly impossible when they both shared a favorite venue and when Erik still sported the personality Charles had fallen in love with.  
  
Erik nodded as his eyes fell on the rose Charles had placed on the table. Slowly a frown unfolded itself across his handsome features. “Did you get a rose with your coffee, Charles?”  
  
“What?” Charles glanced down and let out a nervous laugh. How to explain this? “Well, yes, but it’s nothing special. Shaw is just trying to be a gentleman. I think.”  
  
Erik’s frown deepened. Not the right thing to say, then.  
  
“Shaw?” he asked slowly.  
  
Charles tried for a careless shrug. “I think he’s wooing me.”  
  
“You can’t be serious, Charles?”  
  
Really, Erik’s face looked ridiculous. It was the first time Charles could ever remember seeing his eyes so narrow and his jaw so tense that he looked like an angry cartoon character. It was clear he was trying to get a straight answer, and Charles would be damned if he gave in that easily.  
  
Charles tried to keep his indignant huff to a minimum at he stared at the man across from him. “I am. We have a date on Tuesday.”  
  
Erik pursed his lips. “He is not your type.”  
  
“I won’t know until I try,” Charles said simply, eyes still on the papers in front of him. “I remember I did the same for someone else.”  
  
Erik fell quiet, sipping from his coffee as he deliberately did not look in Charles’ direction. Suddenly concentrating on his quizzes was nearly impossible. Charles sighed and clicked his pen shut as he said, “I assume Loki is spending time with his brother?”  
  
“How did you-”  
  
“I ran into them last night.” Charles offered a small smile at Erik’s blank face. “When I was taking my own brother out. Wesley’s back in town, by the way. I would watch out if I were you.”  
  
“I am not afraid of your brother, Charles,” Erik said, hiding a pout behind his cup of coffee. But Charles could see a familiar crease in his lips.  
  
“Of course you’re not. I’m just giving you a fair warning,” Charles said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I bet Loki did the same when his brother came into town. I pity the man who messes with that man.” It took a lot of effort not to mention that Logan had messed with that man, but the smile that crept across Charles’ face probably said enough. “He looks nothing like Loki. Very handsome, but in a different way.”  
  
“Now I know you’re just trying to make me jealous,” Erik muttered, no humor present in his demeanor at all. In fact, he was carefully glaring at Charles, and the professor straightened at the accusatory look.  
  
“That’s not fair, Erik,” he said, managing to keep his voice civil. “I’m not the one who started this. You are, remember?”  
  
To his grim satisfaction, Erik had nothing to say. The man wouldn’t even look at him, and Charles sighed as he began to gather his things. He had stayed far too long. His brother would be waking up soon, and the only thing he seemed to have accomplished was getting through a quarter of his quizzes and ruining what little remained of his and Erik’s relationship.  
  
“I wish I could say it was a pleasure talking to you,” Charles murmured as he shoved papers into his satchel, “but next time you want to sit at my table try to do so without the intention of picking a fight.”  
  
“Charles, wait-”  
  
“I’ll see you around, Erik.” Despite his anger Charles gave a meek wave and stood in a huff.  
  
He could still feel the man’s steel eyes on him as he exited the coffee shop. Just like the last time. The only difference was, this time Erik’s look had been more of plea than a glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Thank you EVERYONE for the wonderful feed back. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this fic so much. I'm sorry this took a bit longer then I intended to get out. There was a lot more pressure on this chapter since its the last (and I feel there is a lot I had to leave out.) Unlike the other chapters, this one was 11,000 words long. Nearly 5 K more then I planned. D: 
> 
> So I really hope its everything everyone hoped for (and not a let down!) This Part is A LOT more angst ad a little more humor. Hope you enjoy subtle nods. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
Charles knew Monday would be a trying day. He could feel it in his bones. The pressure of presenting his thesis loomed over him while he waited until the evening; the rest of the day he would have to go about with the constant presence of butterflies in his stomach.  
  
But he knew more than in his bones that it would be a trying day when Wesley asked to come with him on campus.  
  
“And _what_ ,“ Charles asked while stuffing his bag full of his old notebooks and loose papers, “are you going to do on a college campus for a day?”  
  
Wesley snorted, “Oh you know, pick up chicks, terrorize freshmen.” When Charles looked unimpressed at his suggestion he sighed, “I’ll behave, I promise. I just need to get out of the house, and I need to see where you’re doing your speech thing anyway.”  
  
“But can you promise that Logan will behave?” Charles muttered under his breath, giving the gruff-looking man who sat on the nearby couch a wary look.  
  
Logan grumbled, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a grim undershirt, “You can trust me more than your doppelganger.”  
  
“Hey!” Wesley snapped, reaching over to swipe at Logan’s head.  
  
Charles rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. You can come. But I swear, if you get in any sort of trouble I am not bailing you out until tomorrow - understood?”  
  
Wesley’s red lips turned up into a mischievous smile. “What sort of trouble can I get into on a college campus?”  
  
For that Charles couldn’t muster up the patience to answer. He’d known his brother all his life, Wesley could find trouble in a church if he tried hard enough. Logan made a noise that sounded as if he knew exactly what Charles was thinking.  
  
Zipping up his satchel and heaving it onto his shoulder, he looked towards his two guests and sighed. “Alright, you can come,” he said, watching as Wesley’s face lit up and Logan’s remained the same, “but you both have to promise me that you’ll be on your best behavior, and Logan has to wear pants.”  
  
His brother cheered his agreement, while Logan grumbled from the couch.  
  
\---  
  
They arrived at the coffee shop with time to spare. It hadn’t reached its morning rush yet and Raven was managing the cash register. She beamed at the sight of them, and gave an enthusiastic one finger salute to Wesley, who grinned and returned it before Charles swatted his hand down.  
  
“Morning, double trouble,” Raven greeted as they approach. Her eyes glanced at Charles but strayed on his two companions. She was taking in the changes in Wesley’s features since the last time she saw him - which was much too long ago for Charles to remember.  
  
The professor sighed loudly, “Please don’t include me in their antics.”  
  
Raven’s smile didn’t budge as she turned her eyes down to the register. “What can I get you three?”  
  
Charles ordered his usual and Wesley and Logan got coffee. Raven hollered the orders at Alex as the group moved to the closest table by the pick-up counter. Logan looked ridiculous sitting in a chair that was clearly much too small for him; his muscles alone took up the entire small round coffee table.  
  
Wesley kept himself busy by looking around the shop. “I can see why you like this place, Charlie. It’s very… you.”  
  
“Thank you, Wes,” Charles said. “Though I’m not quite sure what else I can say to that.”  
  
Logan and his brother snickered quietly as Charles caught sight of behind the counter. A door to the back kitchen swung open and Shaw stepped out, dressed in his usual brown coat and clean button-down.  
  
The shop owner’s eyes found him almost immediately, and Charles felt himself straighten in his chair as Shaw approached. “Charles, good morning. You look dashing,” Shaw greeted, stopping just before the table.  
  
Charles wouldn’t describe his tweed jacket and oxford shirt as ‘dashing’ but he felt the familiar creep of a blush across his checks nonetheless. “Good morning, Sebastian,” he greeted, noticing the other man preen at the use of his name.  
  
It didn’t take long for Charles’ twin to be noticed. He watched as Shaw blinked a few times and his smile waver just slightly before falling back into place. “And who are your friends?”  
  
“My brother Wesley,” Charles introduced, as Wesley extended his arm, a familiar look in his eye. His brother was sizing Shaw up, as he did for the majority of strangers he met. Something that carried over from when they were children.  
  
“Older brother,” Wesley added childishly, but his face was nothing but serious as Shaw took his hand.  
  
Charles sighed and turned to Logan. “And his friend Logan.”  
  
Logan didn’t say anything. He had a similar look when shaking hands with Shaw, like a predator meeting another animal just as threatening as himself for the first time.  
  
“A pleasure,” Shaw stated. “I’m Sebastian Shaw, the owner of this little shop.”  
  
“You greet all your customers personally?” Wesley asked with an arched brow.  
  
Shaw shook his head. “Hardly, but Charles has been a loyal customer here for years, and I always make it a point to be good to those loyal to me.”  
  
Behind the counter Raven called out their orders and Logan moved to get them, but Shaw hailed him down. “Let me,” he said, turning behind him and scooping the cups up easily.  
  
He handed the drinks out, making sure to give Charles his last. When the Professor reached out for his cup, Shaw’s hand brushed against his own and lingered for a moment. The contact wasn’t bad, but Charles couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Then there were the other eyes at the table that he knew had noticed the touch as well.   
  
“So Charles, tell me - what time is your thing tonight?” Shaw asked.  
  
Charles tilted his head at his thesis being called a _thing_ , but he made sure not to let anything show as he said, “Five p.m. in Langley Auditorium.”  
  
“Mind if I come by?” Shaw’s body language was easy to read as the man leaned forward.  
  
Charles shook his head, “Of course not. The more the merrier, though it may not be your cup of tea.”  
  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Pleased, Shaw pulled back and clapped him warmly on the shoulder, “I’ll see you then.”  
  
“Thanks for coming by,” Charles said.  
  
“Not a problem for one of my favorite customers.” Flashing one last impressive smile, Shaw turned on his heel and disappeared back into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot, Wesley made a disapproving face and moved his chair closer to Charles’ own. “What an asshole,” Wesley hissed low under his breath so just the table could hear.  
  
Charles’ brows frowned as he shot his brother a warning look, “Honestly, Wes…”  
  
“Seriously, Charles,” Wesley took a sip of his dark coffee, “I can’t believe you let that prick get so friendly with you.” Logan stayed silent.  
  
“I’m not just friendly with him,” Charles answered, feeling brave even as he looked down at his cup of tea, “I’m going on a date with him.”  
  
“Uhhh oh,” Logan hummed as Wesley stiffened in his chair.  
  
“That’s the guy you’re going out with?”  
  
“Don’t say it like that,” Charles said exasperatedly. “It’s only a date.”  
  
Wesley didn’t look impressed as he leaned back in his chair. “Well, Charles,” he said with a clear scowl. “You sure attract the worst people.”  
  
“Stop…” Charles said testily, unable to look at his brother. The words had an unexpected bite to them, and to his surprise Wesley shut up for once and their table fell into an awkward sort of silence that made them all rush to finish their coffees.  
  
Yes, it was definitely going to be a trying day.  
  
Charles gave Raven a polite wave when they left, and her face read concern as she waved back at him. He shook her worry off and ushered his two companions out with no other surprise run-ins.  
  
“So,” Charles said, digging his hands into the pocket of his coat as a strong wind came along, “What are you going to do for the rest of the day?”  
  
“Oh, we’ll figure something out. If all else fails, I have your spare key,” Wesley said jingling said keys in front of his blue eyes, “but I think I’m going to give that guy Thor a call. Got his number last night, and he seems like he’ll be fun to hang out with.” As if to show he wasn’t lying Wesley pulled out his phone, and at Charles’ nod he pushed a button and held it to his ear.  
  
Logan snorted, and Charles turned to head towards his department building, ready to leave the two to their own devices when one of Logan’s heavy arms fell on his shoulder. “Hey,” the dark-haired man said quietly as Wesley started to talk into the phone. “Look, don’t let what your brother said get to you. You know how… inconsiderate he can be at times.”  
  
With that Logan looked back to where Wesley was chatting animatedly on the phone and Charles’ mind went blank at the look that crossed over the man’s face. _Oh_ …  
  
Maybe he had been wrong before. Maybe it wasn’t Wesley who was lying to himself about his feelings. It was Logan…  
  
It was the closest thing he would ever get to having a emotional conversation with Logan, and it hit a tender spot in his heart that the man had tried to console him. Charles nodded mutely, his earlier irritation dissipated. “Thanks, Logan.”  
  
“Anytime,” Logan snorted, the softness he had shown briefly now disappeared in favor of his usual gruff responses. His arm still lingered on Charles’ shoulder for a moment though - his own quiet goodbye - and then he let go.  
  
Charles made it to his office without any incident. He wouldn’t have much time before his first class, which meant he would have to dump his bag and scuttle off to the lecture hall. In his haste Charles nearly tripped over something placed just outside of his door.  
  
His toe knocked it, but he had seen a splash of orange just in time for a quick recovery. The flower vase that almost sent him face first into the floor seemed miraculously unharmed.  
  
And then Charles realized… there was a flower vase in front of his door. Bright colored lilies and tulips that must have cost a fortune to find in the depths of winter. He blinked at the plants before crouching low to inspect them closer.  
  
There was a card tucked against the petals. _‘Good Luck Today.’_  
  
No name.  
  
Still, Charles felt his body relax at the words. He sent up a silent thank-you to whoever had sent them. Though his mind supplied that the only logical person who could have gone to the trouble was Shaw. Wesley had never been the kind of guy to send flowers.  
  
He put the flowers on his desk then tucked the card in the pocket of his jacket - for luck.  
  
\---  
  
Charles had never been so nervous in his entire life. Not when he was waiting for his acceptance letter from Oxford, not when he had his interview for a job at the university, not even when he first started talking to Erik - all those had come with at least a ounce of ease. He interviewed well, he knew he was smart enough for Oxford, and he hadn’t imagined the spark between himself and Erik.  
  
But this - this was a different type of nerves all together. He had read his thesis thousands of times, to the point where he now worried that he knew it too well and would talk too fast. Or stutter over words, or faint on the spot - that was looking to be a very real possibility.  
  
He could hear the chatter of people filling the seats. One of which he knew would be the director of his department, another would be his mentor, flying in all the way from England. A few scientists whom he didn’t know, maybe a few TA’s, and of course Wesley and Logan - who wouldn’t know a lick of what he was saying but would support nonetheless.  
  
A look at his watch told Charles it was time. One last deep breath and he stepped up to the podium.  
  
He started with a introduction; it bought Charles time to assess the people in the audience listening to him. Immediately he sought out the familiar faces. There were Wesley and Logan in the back row. Wesley had his feet on the chair in front of him, but he looked attentive. Next to them was a tall man with bright golden locks. Charles recognized him easily as Thor, Loki’s brother. Raven was there, sitting next to her boyfriend Hank who was a fellow fan of genetics. Hank had an open notebook in his lap, Raven had her phone in her’s.  
  
Even Shaw was there.  
  
Just as he was beginning to feel at ease, his eyes found Erik. Sitting just outside of a cluster of TA’s. Alone.  
  
Charles felt his heart attempt to jump out of his throat. He swallowed it, along with the multitude of questions that screamed in his head. Instead he flipped open the first page of notes and began to read.  
  
“We’re all products of evolution…”  
  
\---  
  
The applause that came when he finished was probably the greatest sound that ever hit Charles’ ears. It ringed, it echoed, it said, “You did it! You’re finished!” as he took a deep breath and forced himself to breathe.  
  
Done.  
  
Afterwards, it was required that he mingle with important people. Those that traveled all the way to hear his presentation. There was a line to shake his hand and congratulate him. Charles was relieved to see Wesley and Logan in the front of it, though he didn’t really know how they got from the very back of the room to the first ones in line to talk to him.  
  
Wesley was smiling like a proud father as he took Charles into a hug. “Good job, baby brother,” he said, any animosity he may have had in the morning completely gone, which Charles was grateful for. They pulled apart and Charles got a good look at his brother, same small frame as his own wedged between both Logan and Thor. Two tall, bulky rough-looking men.  
  
His brother definitely had a type.  
  
“Feel better?” Wesley asked.  
  
Charles smiled. “I’ll feel better if I get some alcohol in me.”  
  
“Then we’ll drink tonight,” Thor said unexpectedly. “In celebration!”  
  
He wasn’t completely sure if Thor knew what it was that they were celebrating but his exclamation made Wesley beam and Raven cheer behind him. Logan had a strange look on his face as he said, “We’ll go for round two tonight then, how does that sound, bub?”  
  
To which Thor grinned and Wesley’s smile faltered. “Hey, I want to get in on this too.”  
  
“Alright, let the rest of us say hi to Charles,” Raven sighed, pushing at the three men until she came in sight of her teacher. “Charles! Congrats, I’m so proud of you.”  
  
“Thank you, Raven,” he said as she captured him in a smothering hug. When she pulled back Hank stepped forward and gave a more appropriate greeting in the form of a handshake.  
  
“Great thesis, Professor, it really was fascinating.”  
  
Charles glowed at the comment. “Thank you, Hank.”  
  
The line needed to move eventually so after promising to meet up for an after party the large group of supporters disappeared out the door.  
  
A few unfamiliar men shook his hand, and one of the TAs came up before Charles found himself face to face with Erik. He blinked in surprise that Erik had waited in line for him, and at the nervous fashion in which the German teacher was shifting from foot to foot. Erik’s usual confident eyes seemed to be having a hard time meeting him.  
  
“Erik,” Charles greeted. “You came?”  
  
Erik’s smile didn’t touch his eyes as he said, “Why wouldn’t I?”  
  
 _Maybe because our last discussion was a bickering fight and before that you broke my heart_ , Charles thought but kept his voice civil, “You still teach class, don’t you?”  
  
“I can take a break for your big day Charles, you’ve been preparing for this since before…” Erik’s voice trailed off but Charles’ mind had no problem finishing the sentence.  
  
 _… Before we dated._  
  
The uncomfortable look returned to Erik’s face but his eyes remained trained on Charles. “Charles, I also wanted to come and apologize for yesterday.”  
  
“Oh,” Charles breathed. “Two apologizes in one month.”  
  
 _I didn’t even get one when…_ he shook himself off that thought. It was cruel and unnecessary. He could see the guilt written across Erik’s face, along with something else that he wouldn’t give much thought to.  
  
“Really, Erik,” he said after a moment. “Let’s pretend it never happened.”  
  
The expression didn’t leave Erik’s face, and Charles felt a small part of himself twist at the sight. Luckily at that moment Shaw came to the front of the line, his coat shrugged on as if he was ready to leave.  
  
His appearance was a welcome distraction as Charles turned to him, “Sebastian?”  
  
“Charles, you looked great up there,” Shaw smiled. “Just wanted to say hello and congratulate you. Something came up at the shop and I need to leave.”  
  
“Well thank you for stopping by, I know you’re busy,” Charles replied, leaning forward to shake his hand.  
  
Shaw took it, then pulled Charles in for a brief familiar hug. It was the first time he had done anything more than just converse with Shaw, and Charles was quietly glad when the awkwardness was over. He liked Shaw, but the moment didn’t feel like a particularly good time for the contact.  
  
When they pulled apart Shaw was smiling. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow. Dress nice,” he said.  
  
Charles thinned his lips as he nodded. “Sounds… nice.”  
  
Shaw flashed his teeth at that, dazzlingly white before he patted Charles on the shoulder and finally looked over in Erik’s direction. Charles followed his gaze and saw the stony look that Erik’s face had frozen into.  
  
“Ah Erik, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. You look well,” Shaw swiveled his head to look around. “Where is your new companion?”  
  
Charles noticed Erik’s cheek twist the slightest bit, a tell-tale sign of the German man’s irritation. “His name is Loki.”  
  
“Ah right, Loki,” Shaw nodded as Charles’ heart fluttered pathetically. “Where is he?”  
  
“He teaches class,” Erik answered, his voice deep with a growl.  
  
“I thought you taught class as well,” Shaw tilted his head innocently, “but I suppose I was wrong. I mean, you wouldn’t neglect your teaching duties or your current partner to see Charles present, now would you?” Easily shrugging his shoulders, Shaw made a small complacent noise before shaking his head. “Well, I hope you both have a lovely day. I’ll see you tomorrow, Charles.”  
  
Charles couldn’t think of anything to say as he watched Shaw walk past him. Shaw had been venomously passive aggressive towards Erik, even he had seen that. He directed an apologetic look at his ex lover. “Erik, I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.”  
  
Erik looked sour. “No,” he said, “I deserved that.” Then brushed past him without another word.  
  
The urge to go after him was almost overwhelming. Almost, but he still had a few more people to talk to, and knowing his luck... Charles knew that if he never ran into Erik Lehnsherr again, it would be too soon.  
  
\---  
  
On Tuesday he had to ask, stepping out in the living room, arms spread wide and hair combed into place, “How do I look?”  
  
The two other people glanced his way with unhappy expressions but their tones were polite as Wesley and Logan both grumbled, “You look fine.”  
  
Charles fidgeted nervously with his suit jacket. It had been his father’s, and he had always considered it a bit lucky, but he couldn’t deny that it was old and maybe a little outdated. “Are you sure? I don’t want to look like an old man.”  
  
“Charles,” Wesley said, not looking up from the gun he was polishing - oh, that couldn’t be a good sign, “you always dress like an old man and still manage to look like you’re twelve. I think you’re ok.”  
  
Logan snorted in agreement. “That makes this guy a pedophile.”  
  
“Good point, Logan,” Wesley said enthusiastically before turning to his brother. “Charles, I have reason to believe the man you’re about to date is a pedophile and should be ignored immediately.”  
  
Charles sighed, “Nice try, you two. But I’m going on this date. For nothing else, just to practice. It’s been a long time since I’ve… done something like this.”  
  
“He’s talking like he’s forty again,” Logan said, eyes staring at the hunting magazine he had open in his lap.  
  
Charles made a face. “I am not talking like I’m forty.”  
  
“Charles,” Wesley said, grabbing his attention. “What happened to my fun baby brother who slept with nearly half the genetics department at Oxford? Huh? What happened to that guy? Now you’re nervous about some date with an old man you hardly know?” he shook his head in clear disappointment and tsked.  
  
Charles made a frustrated sound as he moved to put on his jacket. “That,” he said, “was a long time ago. I’ve changed, I want different things now.”  
  
“And what’s that?” Wesley asked, looking up with seeming interest.  
  
“I want to find love, Wes,” Charles said in all seriousness.  
  
His twin’s brows frowned at the word. “You think this guy can give you that?”  
  
“Honestly, I thought Erik could,” Charles nearly snapped. “Now it’s anyone’s guess.”  
  
\---  
  
Shaw met him outside his apartment with a smile already in place and a slender rose stretched out to greet him. Charles smiled and took it, but it didn’t take long to notice the older man’s eyes give a disapproving sweep of his old jacket. Thankfully, though, Shaw said nothing.  
  
“I was thinking about getting you a cup of tea. Thought maybe you would like that more,” Shaw said with a smile, and when Charles laughed he added, “But I didn’t want to ruin your appetite.”  
  
“Honestly,” Charles said, “Tea would hardly ruin my meal, and don’t you think you’ve given me enough flowers?” He thought back on the bouquet that he found in his office and was now stationed in his room in fear that Wesley would pluck all the petals.  
  
Shaw’s bows hitched the tiniest bit at that. “Two roses too much?”  
  
Charles shook his head, “No I mean the…” He looked at the older man’s face, didn’t see the flash of recognition and let his voice trail off. “Oh…”  
  
A tight smile fixed itself on his date’s face. “Is there something I should be worried about, Charles?”  
  
“No - no, it must have been my brother.” Charles ducked his head down as Shaw nodded, accepting the answer. But there was no way it was Wes, or Logan, or Raven. They would have claimed it as their idea the moment he had mentioned it.  
  
He had kept himself from dwelling on that the entire trip to the restaurant. When Shaw pulled into the parking lot of the Infinity Gem, a well known restaurant throughout the city for its fresh wine and five-star dining. Charles stared in appreciation at the pure columns and the men that greeted them in expensive tuxedos. He couldn’t remember eating at a place anywhere close to this restaurant’s standards since he was living with his mother.  
  
A man met them at their entrance. “Mister Shaw, it’s been a while. We have a table set up for you in the back.”  
  
Shaw nodded and at Charles’ raised brow he shrugged nonchalantly. “Emma and I used to come here when we were married. My ex-wife had expensive tastes.”  
  
Charles kept quiet to that. He had known Emma came from money - it made sense that she frequented a place like the Infinity Gem. But now that he thought about it, it was a bit odd that a woman like Emma had married Sebastian Shaw, a simple owner of a coffee shop. Just the appearance in the small shop of the ex-Mrs. Shaw, dressed in fine fur coats and expensive boots, had gotten looks as if she had worn a bikini in wintertime.  
  
It was impolite to ask about it, Charles knew that much, so he followed quietly as they were led to their table.  
  
They were separated from the main foyer of the restaurant, then stopped at a simple two-person table in the part of the restaurant that held up an elaborate glass divider. Clearly it was the section meant for reservations only. Looking around he could see a couple other tables around them, nearly all with people occupying them.  
  
And then he saw it - saw _them_ , really.  
  
Charles’ stride faltered at the sight of Erik. Erik sitting at a table with Loki, a pleasant smile on his lips as his body leaned forward. Looking eager to catch all the words his companion was saying.  
  
They looked like they were on a date as well.  
  
Of course they would be here. Of course, because Charles debatably had the worst luck in the world.  
  
And of course - of course, their table would be set up right by Erik’s.  
  
Their escort stopped at their table and Shaw smiled, “Thank you, Janos, this will do nicely.”  
  
Erik’s attention shifted off of Loki at the voice, and widened as it settled on them. Charles’ eyes met his briefly before he looked away. Shaw however, wasn’t so shy. “What a coincidence! It’s Erik and his friend, I see we both had the same place in mind for our dates.”  
  
The tall man nodded mutely but that was all Charles allowed himself to see before sitting in the chair with his back facing the nearby table. He knew if he sat anywhere else, his eyes would be trained on the other two the entire night. Shaw took the chair directly in front of him. He flashed his usual charming smile in Charles’ direction, but the professor could see his eyes continually glance at the table behind them.  
  
Menus were placed in their hands, and Janos gave a low courteous bow before heading towards the front of the building.    
  
“So,” Shaw said without even opening his menu, “What do you say we start out with a nice bottle of wine?”  
  
“Sounds lovely,” Charles answered while making a quiet vow that he would not drink his discomfort away. But he could once again feel Erik’s eyes on his back. He skimmed the inside of his menu to distract himself. His fingers drummed aimlessly on the table top as he took in the high prices. If Charles remembered anything from places like this, it was a lot of money for a little food.  
  
He’d much more prefer Shaw’s coffee shop, where the cakes were filling and the atmosphere was homey.  
  
A hand suddenly seized his own, cutting off the beat of his fingers. Charles startled at the touch before he realized it was simply Shaw seeking contact. The older man’s thumb began to gently stroke the soft skin of his palm while the grip remained a little tighter than was comfortable.  
  
“Charles, if I haven’t already said so, you look delightfully academic in that coat. It really brings out your eyes,” Shaw said with a sparkle in his eye. His voice was probably louder than really necessary as he added, “Such a pretty blue.”  
  
The heat of a blush touched his cheeks as Charles turned back to his menu. He had never heard the term ‘delightfully academic’ used as a compliment before, but he knew some did find the professor look attractive on him. Erik had.  
  
Shaw’s hand cupped his own tenderly, twining their fingers together and being much more touchy than Charles had ever known him to be.  
  
“So do you know what you want to eat?” Shaw asked pleasantly.  
  
“I think the seared scallops sound delicious,” Charles said.  
  
Shaw glanced down at his own menu and eyed the contents wearily. “Yes they do sound delicious,” he agreed.  
  
“And what will you be having?” Charles tilted his head in consideration.  
  
Shaw pursed his lips as he continued to look at the menu, his brows narrowing just the tiniest bit before Janos returned to their table. “Can I take your order?”  
  
Shaw didn’t even spare Charles a look as he closed his menu with a snap, “Yes, we’ll have a bottle of your finest wine with peppercorn-glazed salmon for me, and my partner here will have the seared scallops.”  
  
Something flickered near the entrance, causing Charles to glance up while Janos scribbled the details down and asked politely for more details on the wine. The interruption was a welcome one to divert himself away from the fact that Shaw hadn’t let him make his own order. Perhaps the man had thought he was being courteous. But Charles felt a pang of resentment at the treatment.  
  
Eyes trained on the entrance, he saw it… a familiar banged-up leather coat and what was undeniably Logan’s familiar hair peeking over the divider between the sections.  
  
He quickly clamped down on the urge to rise in his seat to get a better look, but there was no doubt - Wesley and Logan were in the restaurant with them.  
  
As soon as Janos left their table Shaw’s smile was back on him, and his hand was pawing eagerly at Charles’ free one. “Now Charles, where were we?”  
  
“Er- I’m sorry Sebastian but I… need to use the restroom,” Charles said continuing to glance over at where he had seen his brother disappear. His preoccupied appearance did not go unnoticed by his date, who frowned. Charles gave an embarrassed wave as he muttered, “I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Wait, Charles-“  
  
He was already up and moving away from the table when Shaw called out to him. Charles gave one last remorseful look at him before darting off; as he did so he did not miss Erik and Loki staring at his retreat.  
  
Charles pushed his way through the restaurant as he tried to keep his mind straight. One problem at a time. And Wesley and Logan being present at his date was _definitely_ a problem.  
  
It wasn’t hard to find them. They stuck out like sore thumbs amongst the other patrons, all dressed up while Wesley looked like the local grease monkey and Logan looked like his usual gritty self. Their waitress was scowling when she brushed by Charles, clearly unimpressed with her latest customers.  
  
He stopped just short of their table as his brother paused mid-story to look up and give him an innocent blink of blue eyes. “Charles, fancy place this is.”  
  
“How did you know we were here?” Charles crossed his arms over his chest, hoping his irritation was evident to more than just the people around them. The move didn’t seem to affect his twin in the least as Wesley shrugged.  
  
“Easy, we followed you here.”  
  
“And _why_ are you here?” said Charles slowly.  
  
“Do you really have to ask?” Wesley batted familiar long lashes at him without remorse. “We came to make sure my baby brother was being taken care of.”  
  
Logan snorted as he sipped on a glass of bubbly water, “ _We_?”  
  
Charles pointed a threatening finger in his brother’s face. “I’m watching you, Wes. No funny business.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t think it’s me you should be watching,” Wesley said leaning back in his chair with an unbearable amount of cockiness.  
  
Charles was about to huff out another warning, or a question to his brother’s cryptic sentence, when a sudden shout came from behind him.  
  
“Miss! Really, Miss Frost, we can’t allow you to come in unless you’re going to sit down!”  
  
Spinning on his heels, Charles caught a glimpse of Emma Frost, dressed in her usual pure-white fur and familiar high-heeled boots. But that was all he got before her body disappeared towards where Shaw was sitting. An entourage of anxious-looking waiters followed behind her wringing their hands as she called back, “I will just be a minute.”  
  
“But Miss Frost!-”  
  
“Who is _that_?” Logan sneered, his voice an odd combination of awe and disgust as he took in the scene.  
  
Wesley’s words echoed ominously in Charles’ mind as he turned back to the table and frowned, “As if you two didn’t know.” Then he was off, walking as fast as he could to get to his table before any more drama could occur.  
  
His brother called out behind him, but his pace didn’t slow. Really, he hadn’t thought Wesley was so overbearing that he would get in touch with Shaw’s ex-wife just to stop the evening from happening. His twin was protective, yes, a bit on the insane side, but he’d never actively played with other people’s lives before.  
  
This was a new low.  
  
When he got to the table, Emma was standing by it, her foot tapping impatiently as the surrounding tables stared. Erik’s included. Great, just great. Her blue eyes snapped his way as Charles approached.  
  
“Ah, there he is, and I was sort of hoping he’d wised up and left while he could,” she said.  
  
From his seat Shaw looked wide-eyed between his ex-wife and the baffled professor. “Emma, please, there is no reason to…”  
  
“No reason? That’s funny, Sebastian.” Emma’s voice was cool, in complete control, not shrill or hysterical like Charles might expect from a woman who had just barged into a private establishment.  
  
Without another word she turned her gaze to Charles. “It’s been a while, Charles,” she said.  
  
“Emma, what brings the unexpected visit?” Charles said, managing with every ounce of patience in his body to keep a cool voice.  
  
Emma tilted her head to hide a smile as she said, “I came to tell you, sugar, my ex-husband here is no idiot.”  
  
Charles blinked, “Oh… ok. I never thought…”  
  
“No, that’s the issue - you never do think about the people around you. You’re smart, Charles, I know that, but when it comes to reading people your instincts are ice cold.”  
  
Ouch, that barb hurt a lot more when it wasn’t coming from a family member.  
  
“Sebastian here knows very well the people around him, don’t you honey?” She looked down at Shaw, who pursed his lips. Emma gave him a moment but his silence was answer enough before she continued, “He knows the Xavier name and what that means. Didn’t you ever wonder why a man like Sebastian was married to a woman like me?”  
  
At Charles’ blank stare, Emma’s smile disappeared. She clearly didn’t take any pleasure in what she said. “Money, Charles. He married me to get to my money, and it would have worked if I didn’t have the best lawyers money could buy.” She turned an unsympathetic look at Shaw as she said, “So sorry, Sebastian.”  
  
“You have no right to accuse that,” Shaw snarled from his seat. His eyes had a venomous look to them.  
  
Emma’s smile threatened to break out again. “Oh really? I’m the one with the bank statements that show all the money you poured into your little shop - oh and all the ‘business’ trips to Tahiti you had to make for it.Tell me, Sebastian, how is it doing without my help?”  
  
A mixture of horror and fury caused Sebastian’s face to go beet red and Emma’s shoulders shrugged. “And how were you going to pay for this meal? Were you hoping to be reimbursed later? Once you have the little professor and his checkbook wrapped around your finger? That’s cute.” Her eyes fell back to Charles where they softened just a speckle.  
  
From where he stood Charles shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense, Emma.”  
  
A thick silence fell over them as Emma pursed her lips. “And why is that?”  
  
“Because I don’t have claim to my family’s fortune.” He dipped his head at the surprised look in both Emma and Shaw’s face as he said, “My inheritance was taken away from me long ago.”  
  
Emma’s eyes widened a respectable amount before a triumphant expression passed over her face. “I see…”  
  
Shaw looked unusually pale beside her, before one of the head waiters came to the table, a tall man with dark skin and a deep booming Russian accent as he said, “Miss Frost, my apologies but you need to leave.”  
  
“Oh course, Azazel.” Her tone lightened to high-pitched sweetness that Charles recalled his mother using in the presence of guests. Then with a sweep of her fine coat she started for the exit, having to walk by Charles as she did so.  
  
Her body didn’t touch his body but her words did as she said, “I was just trying to give you the warning I never had.”  
  
“Thank you, Emma,” Charles said stiffly, “but as you can see it wasn’t necessary.”  
  
“Oh,” the blonde woman purred happily, “I wouldn’t say that.”  
  
Charles watched as she was escorted out by the foreboding Azazel, and when he turned back to his table he saw his date standing up and grabbing his coat. Charles pouted at the sight before stepping closer to the table. The people around them had seen enough of their personal lives for the night, so in a low voice he said, “What are you doing?”  
  
Shaw didn’t even look at him as he snapped. “Leaving.”  
  
“Leaving?” Charles felt his jaw slack at the word. “Why? I know that wasn’t the best situation, but our food is coming.” He put his best smile forward as he tried to convince himself of his next words. “Let’s try to keep this evening pleasant.”  
  
“Charles,” Shaw said, “I’m beginning to think this was a bad idea.”  
  
“Why?” A dry laugh left Charles as he took in the man in front of him. “Because of Emma?” Shaw was silent but the look that crossed over his face told the Professor exactly what it was about. “The money?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Charles,” Shaw said without a hint of remorse.  
  
An odd feeling of numbness chilled Charles’ body as he watched Shaw get up from the table. “You can’t be serious,” he heard himself say.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Shaw started past him. “I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”  
  
“Bullshit.” A sudden ferocity snapped in Charles as he glared at the man. “You were using me?”  
  
The coward didn’t say anything, just ducked his head low as he made his exit. Leaving Charles standing alone at their table, all too aware of the eyes around him.  
  
Staring, judging, and pitying him.     
  
Without a word Charles slumped into his chair. At least Janos came by at that moment with the wine Shaw had ordered. The man looked a little weary but with a gesture from Charles he poured the first glass.  
  
And despite his earlier promise, Charles did drink his discomfort away.  
  
\---  
  
Wesley didn’t wait to come over to his table. Logan wasn’t with him, Charles noted but didn’t question. The look of guilt on his brother’s face was enough as he took Shaw’s empty seat. “Hey.”  
  
Charles swallowed a sip of wine and set his glass on the table. “That was a train wreck,” he said.  
  
Wesley’s eyes glanced to the side, obviously taking in the table behind him where Erik and Loki still sat. The awkwardness of having them there during the entire fiasco wasn’t missed. After a quiet moment Wesley’s blue eyes focused on his brother once again. “I’m sorry about what I said yesterday. About you attracting the worst people.”  
  
Charles shook his head. “You were right, though.”  
  
“Come on, Charles,” Wesley huffed. “The guy was a dick, and the guy before that was a dick.” His eyes slanted to Erik’s table again and Charles took another sip of wine. “But everyone has their list of asshole exes. You can’t let that get you down.”  
  
“I know,” Charles sighed. “But I think I’ll stay out of the dating world for a little while. Clearly the two of us don’t mesh very well.”  
  
Across from him Wesley sighed but still looked regretful. Charles eyed him carefully before asking, “So how did you get in touch with Emma?”  
  
“Oh,” his brother’s face fell into a scowl. “I didn’t.”  
  
Charles highly doubted that, and his face must have shown it as Wesley spoke up. “Seriously, I didn’t know that woman. She must have found out by her own means, because I had another plan set up for tonight.”  
  
Charles opened his mouth in doubt just as a  new voice boomed through the restaurant. “Loki!”  
  
Janos rushed past his table muttering loudly, “What now?”  
  
Wesley grinned sheepishly. “What would be my plan…”  
  
Thor stormed into the back section of the restaurant, dressed in – dear God, another flannel shirt and a pair of jeans that could make a straight man drool. Janos was in front of him, waving his arms as if trying to calm down a wild animal. But in comparison to Thor, the waiter looked like a ant, and his flailing was clearly doing nothing to soothe the intruder.  
  
“I have had enough of this. Sir, you can’t be in here unless you have a reservation or you’re going to order something. But you just can’t...”   
  
Thor let out another booming call, “Loki, where are you - I know you’re here.”  
  
“You asked Thor to come here?” Charles hissed at his brother.  
  
Wesley gave a small shrug. “Well, he wanted to watch his little brother and I wanted to look after mine. Plus he doesn’t approve of Erik very much and I agreed to help him with that. It seemed like a win-win.”  
  
“You’re awful,” Charles said exasperated as he stood from the table. Quickly he dug out his wallet and threw down a collection of money. Enough to cover the food, wine, and a handsome tip to Janos for his trouble.   
  
Wesley yelped as his brother passed him. “Charles, where are you going?”  
  
“I’ll figure this out,” Charles answered quickly. “I need to get out of here anyway.”  
  
“Let me come with you.”  
  
“No,” he snapped. “You stay here and wait for Logan. If he has any blood on him, clean it up.”  
  
“Oh, come on,” Wesley pouted.  
  
Charles frowned but didn’t waste time arguing. Thor had located his brother and his elegant blond brows narrowed in determination as he advanced. “Brother, I can’t allow this to go on anymore.”  
  
As Thor moved past him, Charles hooked his arm under one of the man’s large biceps and started walking in the opposite direction. His move clearly startled the larger man who doubled back and stared, allowing Charles to lead him back towards the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
There a collection of voices that all called out at the contact. Firstly, Thor’s confused, “Little man?” which was - unfortunately - the name that the good looking Norse man had dubbed him since their last meeting.  
  
In the distance Erik called out as well, “Charles?”  
  
“Its okay,” he hollered back. “Everyone go about your dinner. I’ll handle this.”  
  
To his surprise Thor didn’t fight him as Charles escorted him out. Janos hovered nearby, following them until their feet hit the icy sidewalk outside. The waiter snorted as if to say ‘Good riddance’ as he leveled a small glare in Charles’ direction. The professor did his best to ignore it as he tugged the bigger man off to the side of the building where they had a little more privacy.  
  
It was a relief to be away from all the prying eyes. His muscles relaxed involuntarily, as if they had been holding up some tension the entire night and could suddenly let go. The chill in the air made him feel like he could breath again and Charles took a few deep breaths as he tried not to think back on everything that had happened on his… date.  
  
One thing at a time, and he still had a problem to deal with.  
  
“Why did you drag me away from my brother?” Thor asked suddenly, his brows scrunched in a puppy-dog look of confusion.  
  
Charles puffed another breath of air as he frowned, “Why were you there in the first place?” Then he realized the man was only wearing his flannel top. He gasped and clutched at Thor’s arm, “Dear God, man, where is your coat? It must be below freezing out here.”  
  
Thor snorted, “This weather is not real cold. Now let me back in there to see my brother. Your twin texted me that Loki is there with that Lehnsherr man.”  
  
“Erik? What’s wrong with that?” Charles puzzled, ignoring the familiar twist in his gut.  
  
Thor’s lips twisted into a scowl. “He doesn’t care about my brother, that’s the problem.”  
  
The professor balked at the words. “That’s ridiculous,” he said and it pained him to continue but - of course - he did. If Wesley had been here he would have shook his head and muttered, “ _Too nice, Charles, too nice.”_  
  
“From what I’ve seen, Erik is very… fond of your brother,” he said.  
  
The tall man in front of him didn’t look fazed. “Fondness is not what I wish for my brother. Loki needs love.”  
  
An overprotective older brother was something Charles definitely had experience with, but he wouldn’t say that he knew how to deal with it - effectively. He bit his lower lip as he tried to figure out the best thing to say. “Who says he doesn’t love your brother?”  
  
“Because he’s in love with someone else,” Thor sneered, and at the words Charles felt his heart stop. “My brother told me so himself, and it's obvious to anyone with eyes.” He gave Charles a very long look that made the smaller man fidget in place.  
  
“Oh…” It was the only word Charles could think to say. He thought about Loki, inside with Erik. On a date with a man who he knew loved another.  
  
Oh dear…  
  
“The man acts like he loves Loki but he doesn’t. My brother has complained many times that he they hardly even kiss. He is a good looking man. Smart too, who wouldn’t want to kiss him?” Thor shook his head. “He is my brother. I have to look after him.”  
  
“I understand that, but you also can’t barge into his life and control it,” Charles said, thinking on his own twin’s actions. “If you’ve already warned him, then let him make his own decisions. If he decides not to listen, then the best thing to do is be there for him when it’s all finished.”  
  
Thor’s frown softened at that, a puzzled look crossing over his handsome features as if he was trying to sort out Charles’ words. The professor fell quiet as he did so. “You are not a fool, Charles Xavier,” Thor said finally, using his name for the first time since they were not-so-formally introduced at the bar.  
  
“I would like to think so,” Charles sighed, but his track record with men would beg to differ.  
  
One of Thor’s large warm hands fell on his shoulder, encasing it completely. Charles stared at the limb as Thor puffed out his chest. “My brother already knows that I do not approve. I will wait for him to come crying to me telling me that I was right.”  
  
“That’s not exactly what I meant, but I suppose it’s what any older brother would say.” Charles frowned slightly but the smile that seemed to take over Thor’s face at the thought of being told he was right easily erased it.  
  
“Charles…” The call came near the entrance of building. Peeking his head around the corner, Charles saw his brother and Logan huddled in the cold. He jogged out to greet them, Thor trailing behind him.  
  
As he got closer he could see the hem of Logan’s jacket was torn, and… oh God, there was a smudge of something red on the man’s cheek. The man just gave him a feral grin, which Charles thinned his lips at and Thor nodded back, a look of approval on his face. “You fought,” the Norse man said happily.  
  
“Yeah and they won’t let me in with this blood on my face,” Logan scoffed.  
  
“That’s fine,” Charles said, pulling out his phone and jamming his chilled fingers into the buttons. “Wesley will be out in a bit.”  
  
He was NOT going to ask Logan where he had gone. Charles could practically feel the man’s dark brown eyes staring at him. He wasn’t at all surprised when Logan said, “The night isn’t completely lost. We could go out - try to cheer you up…”  
  
“No,” Charles said before he even had time to control the harshness that appeared in his voice. Taking a deep breath he cleared his throat and tried again, “No, I just want to go home, Logan.”  
  
“Whatever you say…”  
  
Luckily Wesley was quick about getting outside, and he wasn’t sporting any signs of fighting - which Charles would count his blessings for and patted his brother happily on the arm in a show of good faith. Wesley flashed his usual reassured smirk. “Well, that was exciting,” he said to Charles before turning to Thor. “Don’t worry, big guy, I told your brother you’ll meet him at home.”  
  
“You are too good to me, Wesley Xavier.”  
  
“Yes, well…” Shrugging his shoulders Wesley looked around the small group and eyed the blood on Logan’s cheek. He didn’t say anything though as he stepped closer to his brother. “Home, Charlie?”  
  
A happy sigh escaped Charles at the question. “Yes please,” he said, and could almost kiss his brother for being considerate for once in his life. He might have if he could forget that the night’s disasters had started at Wesley’s appearance.  
  
It started with a lot of things really, but he kept that to himself as he climbed into the back seat of Logan’s cramped Chevy truck. At least he would be getting home soon.  
  
\---  
  
As much as it pained him to say it, Charles was a coward. He didn’t go into work on Wednesday. Instead he crawled out of bed at six in the morning, unusually early for a man who had already made the decision that he wouldn’t be showing his face outside for at least 24 hours.  
  
He made stale instant coffee in his kitchen, something he had never done before - and would probably never do again, seeing as the coffee belonged to Logan - but the bitter taste seemed like the appropriate thing to greet him in the morning.  
  
Wesley wasn’t on the couch, and neither was Logan. He stared at the offending piece of furniture for a long time before shuffling back into his bedroom and closing the door as quietly as possible.   
  
No one bothered him for the majority of the day, as Charles curled in a ball between his sheets and definitely tried not to think about Shaw, or Erik, or Loki, or even the damn coffee shop.  
  
At three, Wesley barged into his room without knocking and sat down on the edge of his bed. “It’s not like you to be a bed bug,” Wesley noted. “Well… not when you don’t have someone in the bed with you. Do you want me to crawl under the covers - you know, like old times?”  
  
Charles blinked at him, blue eyes peeking through disheveled brown hair as he said, “I wouldn’t, if I were you. Logan might get jealous.”  
  
Wesley rolled his eyes. “Don’t talk about things you don’t know about, baby brother.” He gave a firm shake to a box of crackers that he carried in the room. “Now have something to eat.”  
  
With a low moan Charles threw the covers off and took the offered box. His stomach grumbled at the sight of food, and he noted Wesley had put a glass of water on the bedside table. Shoving a single cracker into his mouth, he eyed his brother dubiously. “What brings you in here?”  
  
“Raven called,” Wesley answered, putting Charles’ phone on the bed between them. “She wanted to talk to you.” Blue eyes narrowed accusingly at Wesley, whose face scrunched. “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her anything about last night, even though she begged me.”  
  
“Alright, thank you,” Charles said, sitting up and grabbing the phone. His brother patted the bed absentmindedly and nodded.  
  
“No problem, crawl out of bed when you’re ready.”  
  
“Of course,” Charles hummed as he fiddled with the phone in his hand. He waited until the door closed behind Wesley before scanning the recent calls on his phone. The phone rang once before an eager Raven picked up.  
  
“Charles!” her voice cried in his ear loudly enough to cause him to wince.  
  
“Yes, what seems to be the emergency Raven?” he asked while running his hands through his hair, trying desperately to tame the mess of bed hair.  
  
“No emergency,” the girl hummed happily. “Just that I quit my job.”  
  
“You what?” Charles felt his eyes widen as he pressed the phone closer to his ear. “Why?” He wondered if Wesley had told her the latest drama anyway, but he would let Raven speak her piece.  
  
Raven didn’t seem at all fazed as she said, “Please, Charles, you know I hated Shaw’s guts. But I just found out… he’s bankrupt.”  
  
“Bankrupt?” He knew Sebastian Shaw had been desperate for money, but he had no idea it was that bad.  
  
“Yep, apparently he’s awful at managing money. I don’t have the details, but he was looking for any reason to fire us at the shop because he can’t pay up. He fired Alex this morning, and when I heard, I quit on the spot. Erik saw the whole thing.”  
  
“Erik did?”  
  
“Yep,” Raven chirped. “I had to keep him from coming to blows with Shaw.”  
  
“That doesn’t surprise me,” Charles muttered into the phone before he had even realized it. Raven chuckled into his ear.  
  
“Oh yeah, he told me what a complete and utter bastard Shaw was to him the other day, not to mention you.”  
  
“That wasn’t really his place to tell you,” he replied, feeling his face heat up in fresh embarrassment.  
  
“Aw, come on Charles, he was just worried about you,” Raven said, to which Charles snorted.   
  
“I thought you hated Erik.”   
  
“I don’t hate him,” Raven said in a dramatic gasp. “I just think you should make him work for it before taking him back. Because let’s face it, Charles, you two were meant to be.”  
  
Charles made a low noise that Raven completely ignored. “Speaking of which, would you like to hear the latest gossip concerning your favorite brooding German?”  
  
Charles grit his teeth at the suggestion. “Is this more news from your unstoppable stalking? Really, Raven, I thought you had stopped that…”  
  
“Nope this is straight from the horse’s mouth,” Raven said, which worried Charles even more because he knew what that meant. Apparently he wasn’t Raven’s only gossip buddy. “Erik and that Loki guy are D.O.N.E - done.”  
  
“I just saw them the other night,” Charles said between the feeling of being punched in the stomach, “clearly on a date.”  
  
“Their last date, in fact,” Raven huffed. “Erik told me it was a mutual thing, but who knows what that means - you know. To him, your break up was pretty mutual.”  
  
Charles closed his eyes. “You shouldn’t be telling me this, Raven…”  
  
“What are you talking about? Of course I should! This is what we’ve been waiting for. I haven’t even told you the best part yet…”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it,” he added then took a deep breath. “Look, Raven, I appreciate everything you’re doing. But I don’t think I can do this again. I just… I need a break.”  
  
“A break?” Raven squeaked, sounding unsure. “Do you know who you sound like right now?”  
  
“Yes…” Charles said, remembering that moment almost a year ago when Erik uttered those generic words that had made his entire world spin. He wondered if Erik had been feeling the same way, confused and overrun with such a variety of emotions, when he said them.  
  
He shook his head in a attempt to clear it. “I’m sorry, I’m not quite feeling like myself. I’ll talk to you later.”  
  
“Fine,” Raven didn’t sound pleased but at least she was going to let it drop. “I need to go job searching anyway.”  
  
“You know who to call if you need a reference,” Charles said, forcing himself to lighten the mood.  
  
He heard the girl snort dismissively on the other line. “You owe me for this, Charles.”  
  
“When you find us a new coffee shop to sit at, I’ll buy you whatever you want,” he conceded, but the promise only got a depressed sigh in response. He smiled, the first time that day. “Yeah,” Charles said, “I know.”  
  
\---  
  
The next day he couldn’t skip work, which Charles was disgruntled about. He couldn’t go to Hell’s Coffee either (for obvious reasons) which put him in a terrible mood. No morning tea, just Logan’s bitter instant coffee - for the second time in a row - to get him up and out of his flat.  
  
At least Wesley and Logan didn’t comment on his obviously bad mood. Well, Logan didn’t comment. Wesley managed to just mutter under his breath, which Charles considered a victory.  
  
The morning was slow going, but he made it through the first two lectures without incident. After that, the plan was to hide in his office and throw himself into his work. That arrangement had served him well in the days after Erik, and it would do the same in these post-Shaw ones. In a couple months it would be nothing but a memory - and by then maybe a new owner would buy the coffee shop. Giving him somewhere to relax.  
  
A quiet knock on the door threw Charles out of his thoughts. He looked up, realizing the sight he must have made, hunched over his books and papers like an angry troll, sitting in his office which was nearly completely black. His desk lamp didn’t help matters much, as it just made the room look more archaic.  
  
A shadowy silhouette stood in the doorway and it had no qualms about flicking on the light. “It must hard reading in the dark, Charles.”  
  
Oh. Charles knew that voice, even as he blinked his eyes. Quickly adjusting to the light, he called out, “Erik?”  
  
The man looked like his usual self except for the very obvious lines under his eyes. Charles frowned at the sight, but took great pleasure as he said, “You look like death…”  
  
Erik smiled, “I deserve that.” Steel-blue eyes roamed the office with a warm fondness as Erik stepped in. “Did you get the flowers I left here? I don’t see them…”   
  
Charles’ mind stumbled over the words. “ _You_ sent the flowers?” he asked lifting an eyebrow at the man in front of him. A smile twitched over Erik’s perfectly shaped lips, and that was all he needed. Charles attempted to clear his throat of any wavering as he asked, “What brings you to my office, Erik?”  
  
“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You weren’t in yesterday, and well…” Erik tilted his head in a knowing way as his voice trailed off.  
  
Charles stiffened at the question, unsure of what to say. Luckily Erik’s face softened. “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business.”  
  
“No no, it’s fine,” Charles insisted as he carded his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry the other night’s events ruined your date, but everything is okay.” Then with a little more strength he added, “Thanks for asking.”  
  
Erik tilted his head in a considering way. “I wish you wouldn’t do that,” he said kindly.  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Insist that everything is fine. Clearly it’s not, it hasn’t been for a long time.” Charles had nearly forgotten that while the man was a complete dunce at times he could also be incredibly perceptive. When things mattered enough.  
  
He fiddled with the pen lying on the desk in front of him. “What should I do then?”  
  
Erik laughed - he laughed, and God, if Charles didn’t miss the sound of it. “What a juvenile question, Charles. It’s simple, if you feel something…want something, say so.”  
  
“Is that what you’re doing?” he turned his eyes up to meet Erik’s. “Are you trying to tell me something?”  
  
At that Erik’s lips thinned, but the man stood his ground. “Yes.”  
  
Charles licked his lips. It was everything he had pined for, but he would be damned if he would just let Erik waltz back so they could pick up where they’d left off. He’d be damned if he let himself be used again.  
  
“I think you’re guilty of the very thing you accused me of. You’ve waited too long, Erik,” he said. The crestfallen look that passed over Erik’s face didn’t make him feel better. Charles sighed, looking away.  
  
“I know I didn’t treat you right, Charles. That was exactly why I needed the break. That whole thing - it was completely new to me. Believe it or not, I’ve never been serious about anyone before you, and I haven’t since you.” Erik breathed, looking haggard after making the confession.  
  
“And what about Loki?”  
  
“Loki?” The name was spoken with a hint of confusion. “Loki and I are done. Things were... awkward. They didn’t feel right. Not like how they did with us. He… has his own feelings he needs to work out, just like I do. In the end we both gave the other the chance, but our hearts weren’t in it.”  
  
Charles didn’t say anything to that. He wondered exactly what had passed between Erik and Loki, remembered Raven’s initial gossip that they hadn’t kissed.  
  
Erik took another tentative step forward. “Charles, I know I’ve let you down, but I’m not sorry for breaking up with you.”  
  
The professor raised his brow at that, puzzled, but Erik continued. “It assured me that what we had was the right. It showed me how much I really do care about you.” Erik’s eyes filled with a frantically earnest look as Charles didn’t respond. “It’s not the right way to figure out true love, no. But I had to figure it out for myself.”  
  
“I could have helped you…” Charles finally said, voice coming out in a soft whisper. “That’s what partners are suppose to do, right?” The look Charles gave him was incredibly sad, as if Erik had broken his heart all over again. “I don’t blame you, Erik. I understand where you were coming from, but right now… I need you to grant me the same courtesy I gave to you. I need some time on my own to figure things out. Can you give that to me, old friend?”  
  
Erik was quiet, almost too quiet. Charles couldn’t hear a single noise from the man. Not an unhappy grumble, or his harsh breathing. He could see Erik’s hand twitching by his side, knew it was because the other was yearning to touch him. Then slowly Erik nodded. “I understand.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Erik’s body sagged under the weight of something and he turned his head away. “I’m sorry about all of this. If that helps, Charles… really.”  
  
Charles nodded, thinking to himself, _I am too,_ as he watched Erik walk out. But what was done was done. Only time would heal their fresh wounds, and only in time would he realize whether he and Erik truly were meant to be.  
  
\---  
  
A week later, life was as close to normal as it ever had been. Wesley and Logan returned to their cabin, which Charles saw with a bit of relief and disappointment. Wesley did call as soon as they arrived home, even though it was late on Tuesday night.  
  
Charles sustained himself on home-made tea and stocked his office full of packets so he could make some whenever it was needed. The lack of a coffee shop rattled his life more than he was willing to admit, but he refused to go back to Hell’s. The majority of its workers had quit almost immediately after Raven and Alex left, and on one walk past the establishment Charles saw that nearly all the lights were off and the building appeared to be already abandoned.  
  
The sight saddened him. Hell’s had been a place of many fond memories. It had also been Charles’ work station away from home.  He would miss the place dearly.  
  
Then it happened.   
  
Raven got a new job, and she insisted Charles try the place out.  
  
“Its called Banner’s Bistro. You’ll like it,” she said that morning over the phone. “It’s on the other side of campus, and it just opened. The owner is a little crazy, but he reminds me of you.”  
  
“Reminds you of me how?” Charles asked as he stomped across the fresh fallen snow on campus.  
  
Raven laughed. “He used to be a scientist, but I guess now he has found a love for the science of cooking. We have all your old favorites, and Angel is working here now. I’m slowly trying to build the old crew again.”  
  
“I’m sure your boss doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into,” Charles hummed, which got another giggle out of the blonde.  
  
“So you’ll come.”  
  
“I’ll stop by for lunch, yes.”  
  
“Great!” Raven sounded a little too excited than was probably necessary for their usual lunch date, but Charles didn’t say anything. Merely cradled his phone closer and smiled fondly.  
  
At lunch time, he went in search for the bistro on the other side of campus. It wasn’t hard to find at all, considering the building was painted the most offensive shade of green and was incredibly large. At first, Charles thought he must have the wrong building, but through the window he spotted Raven’s mop of blonde hair sitting behind the cash register.  
  
The door opened with a jingle as Charles walked in, and the warmth of the building immediately settled against his skin. Quiet music played from the speakers as people chatted animatedly nearby. The bistro wasn’t packed, in fact it was relatively empty, but Charles found that he liked it. It allowed him to take in the shop space without the distraction of a crowd.  
  
Raven waved him over to the counter as soon as she finished with the latest customer, her smile brighter than any Charles could remember seeing in a long time. “You came!” she said, and before Charles could wonder why she would expect him _not_ to come she plowed ahead, “We have some great herbal teas, or the usual if you’d like that, and unlike the coffee shop we have more than just cakes and pastries.”  
  
“Oh good, I can lose all that weight I gained from eating at Hell’s,” Charles said scanning the menu. “I’ll have some Earl Grey and a turkey sandwich please.”  
  
“Coming right up!” Raven said punching in the order. “Why don’t you sit over by the window? We’ll bring your meal to you when it’s done.”  
  
“My meal comes to me. I’m in love with this place already,” Charles said taking his receipt. Raven flashed him a knowing look before he turned and started towards the tables near the window.   
  
He didn’t get far before he saw what awaited him in that corner of the building. “Oh…”   
  
Sitting at one of the tables near the windows was Erik, an empty plate in front of him as he kept his nose firmly buried in the latest newspaper. Charles glanced back at Raven to give her a firm glare, but she was too preoccupied with a new customer - or possibly making a point not to look his way.  
  
He had no choice. It had been a solid week since he had last seen Erik, since he had told the man that he needed time to think. And though a week wasn’t long enough to forget the last year, it was enough time for Charles to realize that even after everything, he was still in love with Erik Lehnsherr - and that wasn’t going to change, but something would have to if he ever wanted things to go back to normal.   
  
If he ever wanted to be happy with Erik again.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he started towards the table. Nearly three years ago, when he had first tried to pursue Erik, after weeks of chatting the man up and seemingly getting nowhere Charles remembered he had grown disheartened and given up. Then one day, while grading papers at his usual table in the coffee shop, a pair of extremely long legs appeared beside his table. Connected to them was a fidgety Erik, who had clumsily asked to take a seat.   
  
Today he took Erik’s approach. Standing beside the table and waiting until the man’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion and looked up. Erik’s expression softened immediately at the sight of him.  
  
“Charles…”  
  
“May I take this seat?” Charles asked casually.  
  
Erik’s usual stoic face fell before he nodded. “Yes, of course.” He waved towards the empty seat and Charles took his place.  
  
“I’ve put a lot of thought into our last discussion, Erik, and I’ve come to the conclusion that I need a fresh start,” Charles said quietly, watching as Erik’s face contorted in resolve. The German professor was nodding in understanding even before Charles could finish.  
  
The burnet had no choice but to interrupt Erik’s train of thought with a smile as he extended his hand for a warm handshake. “My name is Charles Xavier, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  
  
Erik frowned at the hand as if it were some sort of joke, while Charles waited patiently, keeping his hand out until the man in front of him comprehended what he meant. The light that suddenly hit Erik’s face in realization was one of the most handsome things Charles had ever seen on a man.  
  
Erik’s own hand took his in a firm shake. The thumb creased across Charles skin in an intimate greeting between old friends. Unlike with Shaw, it felt right.  
  
“Erik Lehnsherr, the pleasure is all mine.” Erik’s smile was all teeth as he grinned. “And may I say, Charles, you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. Would it be too forward of me to ask you on a date?”  
  
Charles laughed. “Yes, my friend, I’m afraid it would. You see, I don’t have the best track record with men, so I’d like to take it slow.”  
  
Erik nodded. “Understandable. Do you like roses, Charles?”  
  
“Not particularly, I’m much fonder of lilies,” Charles said, noticing his and Erik’s hands were still enclosed in each other. He didn’t move to take them apart though. Erik squeezed him affectionately at the mention of his lilies.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
“Then Erik, I think this will be the start of something beautiful and new.”


End file.
